Ultimate Mission Z
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: A Year after the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Hero of Conton City, Renegade the Grandson of Frieza, is tasked with protecting the multiverse once again but this time he has Teammates & Allies assisting him to defeat the threat of Demigra and the ever-growing Timebreaker Army.
1. Dance of Gold and Rose

I stood there on top of Conton City's blue dragon look down on the other Time Patrollers. "Today sure is a beautiful day." I said as I leaped off the dragon and flew off toward the Shopping section to learn a new move. "Hello! Welcome to the TP Medal Shop!" The robot said to me and a holographic screen appeared in front of me and I looked and I saw a new move that was added. **Divine Lasso - 200 TP Medals**. "Thank god I spent the week fighting Son Goku or as we refer to him as when he is a Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue "Godku." I bought the attack and learned the move and as soon as I did I was wrapped in a Golden KI Aura as I felt the memory of the attack being used be etched into my mind and body.

"Wow!" I said to myself as I felt my body reacting to the change. All of a sudden my scouter got a message from the Supreme Kai of Time. "RENEGADE!! WE SENT A CALL OUT FOR YOU TWENTY MINUTES AGO!! HURRY UP AND GET TO THE TIME NEST!" My scouter rang with her voice loud enough to wake up Beerus and I flew away at full speed.

 **Five Minutes Later..**

"Took you long enough." She said to me her voice cold and terrifying. "Here take this scroll and fix the problem here." She said to me as she handed me the scroll which was covered in a dark aura and I hesitantly opened it.

"It is time for you mortals to face my Godly Wrath!" A Goku in all Black said to Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks (Future). He then was covered in a black and grey aura as he unleashed all of his Hidden Power and he crushed the ground underneath him as his KI rose to the heavens piercing the blackened sky as he was hit by lightning and his power skyrocketed and he transformed.

 ** _[Awoken Skill - Super Saiyan Rosé]_**

"Prepare to face the Godly Wrath of SUPER SAIYAN ROSÉ GOKU BLACK!" He shouted as his eyes went completely red and his black and pink aura had a white aura in it too. "Towa sure is persistent with trying to kill Goku…" I said to her with a jokingly tone before teleporting to the change in history

"Why would you look at that a Time Patroller didn't expect you to be here.Oh and a member of the Frieza family aswell" Goku Black said to me a smirk on his face. "Yeah and I guess you can tell why I am here then?" I said to him with Vegeta walking next to me and going Super Saiyan Blue. "Okay then let's do this Vegeta!" I shouted as I went into my Golden Form my body being encased in it's aura. "How marvelous! A Dance between Gold and Rosé. Let us hope this fight will be a true spectacle for the mortal eyes." He then dashed forward toward me and I dashed at him throwing a kick. "You will have to be a little quicker than that." He said to me a smirk on his face but then Vegeta appeared in front of me and fired a Massive Galick Gun at Black hitting him face first. "Ha!" He shouted at us from behind as he fired a Black Kamehameha at the both us. "I got this!" I said to Vegeta with a smirk and I flew at the blast and then I kicked the blast into the air and then I continued my attack by dashing at Black and started a barrage of punches and kicks before ending with a kick to the back. "Wow. You sure are persistent but…" All of a sudden another Black appeared and fired a massive energy wave down at me sending me flying before the Black I had attacked dashed and stabbed me breaking my stamina and he landed a punch to my face.

 ** _[Ultimate Skill : SUPER BLACK KAMEHAMEHA ROSÉ]_**

And the blast connected with me sending me back into a building and as he went for the kill Vegeta dashed forward and punched him in the face before firing multiple KI Blasts while I popped a Senzu Bean I had gotten prior to my trip to the Conton Dragon. "Wow I never thought I would have to use this form." I panted to myself. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as my power skyrocketed and a red aura covered my Golden one."

 _[Potential Awoken Skill - Golden Kaioken]_

I then went on a explosive assault on Goku Black attacking him repeatedly before finishing it off with a my new move…

 **[Divine Lasso]**

"TIME TO SLICE AND DICE EM'!" I shouted.

I then flew at Goku Black and knocked him back with the blade before firing multiple small KI blades sticking inside him before striking a pose which caused a massive explosion.

"Hmmm… You have a strong body for a member of the Frieza family." Goku Black breathed before dashing past me toward Vegeta and stabbing him in the stomach. "I have to admit he made a delicious appetizer for my new form but shall I test out my newly acquired strength on you now he said to Goku who powered up into a Super Saiyan God. "Time for me to show you the power of a Super Saiyan God!!" He shouted before dashing at Goku Black and the two clashed head on before Goku then kicked Black into the air he smirked and prepared his attack and I teleported next to him.

 ** _"KA!"_**

 ** _"ME!"_**

 ** _"HA!"_**

 ** _"ME!"_**

 ** _"HHHHAAAAAA!"_**

We shouted our blasts combining hitting Goku Black head on but then just like last time he appeared behind Goku and fired two blasts that combined and shook the planet and then Goku Black dashed forward directly after quickly kneeing me in the back followed by a punch to the gut which sent me through a building and then followed it up with a punch to Goku's face and finally he grabbed Goku's hair and threw him to the ground.

"I have no choice!" Goku said before he powered up to **_Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X5_** and fired a massive Kamehameha at Black who looked at the blast before a being appeared in front of him and took the blast head first. "No way!" Goku said and Vegeta looked in shock as well.

 _"ZAMASU!!"_

A/N : Here it is the first chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Ultimate Mission X! So because I am very tired goodbye.


	2. Full Power Assault

Chapter 2 - Fury Of God

As Renegade stared at the green skinned opponent he noticed he had no scars from the direct Kamehameha which surprised him greatly. "Would you look at this the Future Emperor of the Time Patrollers." He said looking directly at Renegade. "So it seems you do not recognize me… Well the only thing that proves is that Towa was right about you…" "Actually I have a better question! Who are you." Trunks asked walking towards Zamasu. "Will you see mortal I am the Immortal God Zamasu." He said a smirk on his face as Goku Black walked up next to Zamasu. "And I am Zamasu." Goku Black said with a smirk. "That doesn't matter now Trunks. Right now Goku Black has been powered up by--

Realization

"So it seems you do not recognize me… Well the only thing that proves is that Towa was right about you…"

"Trunks this is bad! Hold off Zamasu with Goku, I'll handle Black!" Renegade said to Trunks before transforming into his **_Golden Kaioken_** state.

Renegade dashed at Goku Black at lightning speed and went for the attack as Trunks as a Super Saiyan 2 blasted past him at Zamasu with his sword drawn. "You think you can win?" Goku Black said with a smirk as he fought Renegade head on. "OVERCONFIDENCE WILL GET YOU INTO TROUBLE!!" Renegade shouted to Goku Black as he pulled out the massive energy blade and fired multiple KI javelins at him each striking Renegade in each of his vitals. "Feel the wrath of a god mortal." Goku Black said with a smirk before the KI javelins exploded seemingly killing Renegade before Goku dashed out of the smoke as a Super Saiyan God striking Black directly in the stomach before dashing towards Zamasu and landed a kick to his stomach before sledgehammering him into the ground followed up with a multitude of KI Blasts along with Trunks.

"That was a close one…" Renegade breathed staring at the holes inside his clothing. "How many Senzu Beans do I have on me…" He asked himself as he stared opened a screen and looked at his bag and saw he had 2 Senzu Beans left. "Ohhh boy." He then dashed out of the building and saw Goku and Trunks fighting Black and Zamasu but then at that moment.

"Filthy. Disgusting. Wretched." Zamasu started and Goku Black continued with "Unneeded. Unwanted. Disappointing." Then in unison... "MMOORRTTAALLS!!" They then powered up darkness covering both of them as Renegade landed. "Wow. This is going to be dangerous…" Renegade said but then a massive portal opened and four figures emerged. "Towa. Mira. Demigra. And who is that?" Renegade asked. "My name is Shamel. Not that it matters. You are without a doubt going to die." Then behind the four a fifth stepped out. "No way… T-TRUNKS?!" Renegade shouted shocked. "... But I am right here. Oh wait. Alternate Timeline…" Trunks then readied himself as Trunks(Xeno) stepped out he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and dashed at Renegade. "When- How?! Trunks wait a minute!" Renegade then realizing Trunks wouldn't listen he decided to go on the offensive and he teleported back before ramming his fist into Trunks causing him to cough before drawing his sword and started slicing faster and faster after the last before Renegade punched Trunks in the face and then he kneed him into the face repeatedly hoping to crack the mask. "COME ON! TRUNKS!" Renegade then leaped into the air and started smashing Trunks' head into the ground before whispering "sorry" and releasing a massive KI Blast into Trunks(Xeno)' face. "..." Trunks(Xeno) then gripped Renegade's arm and grabbed him by the neck. "... Die." He then started gripping Renegade's neck. "Not today." He then headbutted Trunks(Xeno) and broke his arm before kicking him back too Mira. "Hmph. Idiot." He then threw Trunks back into the portal. "Kill them." Zamasu and Goku Black then drew their blades and dashed forward.

"Here we go…"

Power Scale 1-20

Renegade - 18

Son Goku - 15

Trunks(Xeno) - 15

Trunks (Future) - 14

Vegeta - 15

Towa - 14

Mira - 18

Shamel - 17

Demigra - 17

Goku Black - 15

Zamasu - 14.5


	3. The Supreme Warrior's Power Unleashed

**_Chapter 3 - The Supreme Warrior's Power Unleashed!!_**

Trunks dashed backwards as Zamasu sliced forward as Renegade and Goku Black fought back and forth their energy pulsed the air around them. "Stronger than I thought you were Goku Black." Renegade said with a smirk as he punched Goku Black towards the building nearby and then he focused on Zamasu and fired a massive green blast at him.

 ** _[Gigantic Omega]_**

"Goodbye, Scum"

The following green explosion left a massive crater in the ground around the two. "Now. I'd like to see you two get up from that." Renegade said with a smirk but as if on cue Zamasu and Black bursted out of the smoke and started wailing on him before kicking him back. "You should give up now. This is God's Wish." Zamasu said to Renegade. "Yeah sure." Then Zamasu appeared behind Renegade getting him in a full nelson. "I've seen where this ends for me." Renegade said going **_Golden Kaioken X5_** and breaking free and he threw a solid punch into Zamasu and he then with a smirk fired a KI Blast through it seemingly killing him. "One down- Wait didn't he say he was Immortal." Renegade then felt a blade go through his stomach and he fell to the ground blood pouring out of him. "Okay my mistake. Well shit… Guess I'll have to use the Mafuba." Renegade then landed on his feet as Trunks dashed over to him a **Super Saiyan 2**. "How do we fight Zamasu?" He asked Renegade confidence and pride in his voice as the Demons looked down on them from above. "Mira. I just thought of a marvelous idea." Towa said to Mira a devious grin on her face. "Really now?" Mira replied to her statement as he saw Renegade and Trunks prepare something. "Come now we don't have time to waste." Towa then with a twirl of her staff and a nod to Demigra teleported her and Mira away. "I sure hope she isn't going to do what I think she is going to do…" Demigra said with a grin as Renegade and Trunks fought Zamasu one on two. While elsewhere…

"Face it mortals! You cannot defeat me now!" Black said as he powered into his Maximum Power and Goku and Vegeta powered up as well. "Vegeta we have to beat him now so we can assist Renegade and Trunks!" Goku said a grin on his face. "What are you planning Kakarot?!" Vegeta then realized what he was seeing in Goku's hands. Potara Earrings. "HELL NO!" Vegeta shouted to Goku. "Vegeta. We can always do the dance you know." Goku said a stern look on his face and Vegeta instantly remembered Skinny-tenks. "Fine. Dance." Vegeta said smirking catching Goku off guard. "... Fine Vegeta!"

FFUUUSSSSIIOOONNN

"What are you doing now mortals?"

HA!

Goku and Vegeta fused into one being. The strongest super fusion. "WE ARE SUPER GOGETA!" The Fused Warrior shouted to Goku Black as he with a stern look dashed forward and fisted Goku Black in the gut before kicking him in the back towards Zamasu who was being pushed back by Renegade alone as Trunks laid there bleeding out from a prior stab wound. "ZZAAMMAASSSUUUU!!" Renegade shouted as he bursted into **_Golden Kaioken X20_** and he punched Zamasu so hard that his jaw was punched clean off sending the deities blood on the ground. _"These mortals have the upper hand against us… We may have to resort to that…"_ Zamasu thought as he leaped into firing off the multiple KI Arrows at Renegade but unbeknownst to Zamasu, Gogeta was pounding Goku Black into the ground and with one solid punch he rammed Goku Black deep underneath the surface. "Now. For Zamasu." Gogeta then teleported directly above Zamasu and elbowed him in the forehead sending him to the ground. "Wow! Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta?!" Renegade said in awe at the almighty Fusions power and he assumed that 5 to 10 minutes had passed since they had fused meaning they weren't going at Full Power. "We should take out Zamasu and Black before they destroy the world." Renegade said pulling out a KI Blade. "Hmmm… Wait. Another power has arrived similar to yours." Gogeta said to Renegade who looked over in the direction Gogeta was looking and then he felt **_it_**. "That is my Ki. However it is corrupted. Like Goku Black's…" Renegade then flew off at full speed towards the power and he saw what horrific strength the being had and he saw what he was dealing with. "Oh no…" Renegade said as he stared at the one thing he would never have expected to fight. Himself

"Hello Renegade. How has your body been?" The being asked as he powered up "Towa… Who are you!" Renegade shouted as he transformed into his Mastered Golden Form wrapping him in Purple and Gold ki. "You can call me hmm… Ah! Renegade Black." He then descended to the ground Renegade following closely behind. "Let us see my Truly Divine Essence!" Renegade Black said with a smirk as he powered up breaking his limits and his body being wrapped in a Godly KI and as lightning struck him from above he smiled as he transformed successfully into his new form. "You can call this form. Rosé Evolution as your race sure does like evolving." Renegade Black and Renegade then squared off with each other and in one burst of energy the flew at each other.

Elsewhere

"It seems we have become too strong for you false gods." Gogeta said as he walked over to the downed Black and Zamasu. "DAMN YOU MORTALS!!" Black shouted as he fired a massive KI Blast forward at Gogeta who merely backhanded it away and he stepped closer charging a blast in his hands. "HAKAI!!" Gogeta shouted as he fired off the blast in one hand as it blasted Black and Zamasu covering them in the blast eradicating them from existence. "Wow. That was too easy." Gogeta said as he de-fused back into Goku and Vegeta as Trunks flew towards them a troubled look on his face.

Back at the "Main Battle" …

"I-I am losing…" Renegade said as Renegade Black put a hand to the arcosians face. "Hak-" As he started Goku flew at him as a Super Saiyan Blue and kicked him back away from Renegade. "Thanks Goku!" Renegade said as Vegeta arrived with Trunks.

" _Damn it! I didn't prepare for the Saiyans to arrive!"_ Renegade Black thought to himself as Goku powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken

"We are going to defeat you ourselves!" Renegade said as he transformed into his Golden form. "I may lose to all four of you… Or I can take you all out with me!" Renegade Black shouted as he flew into the air and started increasing his KI. "HE IS GOING TO EXPLODE AND TAKE OUT EARTH WITH HIM!!" Vegeta shouted as he stared at the KI Sphere around Renegade Black. "All of you get out of here!" Renegade shouted as he prepared a Special Beam Cannon. "Come on Vegeta, Trunks we need to get Mai and Bulma out of here quickly!" Goku said flying away.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR EARTH!" Renegade Black shouted as he exploded sending multiple levels of KI out of his body exploding the earth as Renegade is transported away thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time.

A Few Moments Later…

Renegade lands on the ground as Chrona as she looks at the Scroll as the villainous ki leaves from it's body. "Wow! That fight was tough…" Renegade said as Chrona looked at him.

"Renegade. That isn't the proper timeline. Something changed it completely." Chrona said as Renegade looked at her a confused look on his face. "The scroll is normal though." Renegade pointed out. "That shows History has accepted the change. Which it shouldn't have. However I have something you may want ti hear." Chrona said to Renegade who was standing up and looking at the Kai he was barely taller than. "What could that be?"

"YOU'RE GETTING A TEAM!!" Chrona said enthusiastically which made Renegade jump back. "You are getting three new partners to help you with Time Patrols!" She said to him smiling. "Okay… So… are they Saiyans?" Renegade asked with his trademark "I-Already-Know-But-I-Want-You-To-Say-It-To-My-Face" look.

"Yep! We don't have too many patrollers who are Namekians, Arcosians, Humans, or Majins!" Chrona said but not before adding the three Saiyan names "Their names are Toyo, Beat, and Note!" She said with a smirk. "Okay…. I'm sold let's meet them."

Renegade said as he walked towards the portal that exits the Time Nest. "Okay! Let's goo!" Chrona said dashing ahead of him.

 **A/N : So with that this Concludes Arc1. Arc2 will be longer than this one by a lot as I have to admit this Chapter was rushed by two or three days. So now that this arc is over I can't wait to start Arc2 which I have to admit will be my favorite.**


	4. The Clash of Super Powers

**_Chapter 4 - Clash of Super Powers!!_**

 ** _Opening Theme - Limitbreak X Survivo_** ** _r_**

Conton City

"So… These are my teammates for time patrols." Renegade said with a glare as the three saiyans stared at him. "Yep! They are the three of the strongest saiyans in the whole city!" Chrona, The Supreme Kai of Time said with a smirk.

"Hmm… Let me spar with them first. You three. Follow me." Renegade said taking off with two other saiyans following closely however one stayed back a bit of sweat going down his head.

"Well. Toyo you can head on with them. Just don't lose complete control." Chrona said to the 14 Year Old Saiyan. "Yes ma'am I'll try my best." Toyo said and he flew off after Renegade, Beat, and Note.

 ** _At the Mountains..._**

"Okay. One at a time." Renegade said looking a the three saiyans and the first one to step up was Note. "Okay. In that case my turn." Note said and she powered up.

Renegade powered up to 50% and flew at Note and the two warriors started throwing punches and kicks back in forth. "Come on! Show me what you got!" Renegade said as he kicked Note into a mountain causing it to crumble on top of her. "Fine! I'll show you my power!!" Note said as she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Renegade who got in a pose and as soon as Note appeared behind him Renegade used his tail and grabbed her by the stomach and slammed her to the ground. "You said you would show me your power did you not?" Renegade said as Note stood back up and she fired a massive Galick Gun wave at the unsuspecting Acrosian. "Crap! I didn't expect that sneak attack!" Renegade thought to himself as he blocked the attack however it still damaged him a little. "Okay… My turn." Renegade said as he went Kaioken X4 and dashed at Note and threw a punch to her stomach breaking the girl's stamina before kicking her into the air and ramming a knee into her stomach from above knocking her back into her base form leaving her unconscious.

"Okay. Who is next?" Renegade said with a smirk and Beat stepped into the ring and immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "I won't lose to an Acrosian." Beat said to Renegade who merely scoffed at the teenager's declaration of victory. "Okay. Ready when you a-" Renegade said as Beat rammed his fist into Renegade's face.

"Okay then!" Renegade grabbed Beat's head and kneed him in the nose followed by a barrage of punches to the stomach pushing Beat into a mountain then kicking him through said mountain. "Wow. You sure went down faster than Note." Renegade said then Beat stood up from the rubble. "I. AM. NOT. WEAKER. THAN. NNOOOTTTTEEEEEEE!!" Beat shouted going Super Saiyan 3 and he put his hands together yellow electricity bursting from them. "FINAL." Beat shouted going Kaioken X20. "Oh shit." Renegade said as he put his hands together in a Kamehameha position.

 **Theme** **\- Aintunez , The Final Flash**

"FFLLLAASSSSHHHHHH!!" Beat said a massive yellow wave of KI erupting from his hands a yellow fiery wave of KI at Renegade who fired his massive Kamehameha wave at the incoming blast and the collision breaking the ground underneath it sending the warriors back and Toyo stared unnerved at the power. "OKAY FULLL PPPOOWWEERRRR!!" Renegade said as he went Golden Kaioken X20 and bursted through Beat's blast sending the Saiyan flying knocking him unconscious.

"Okay. Toyo right. Your turn buddy." Renegade said with a smile. "Okay but please go easy on me." Toyo said to Renegade as he stepped up to face the Arcosian. "Sure."

 **Back at Conton City~**

"Wow. Seems Renegade and the others Spar is going well. I better call and let them no to comeback." Chrona said as she walked over to a Scouter but then a massive rumble came outside the Time Nest distracting her. "This better not be a gang causing trouble." Chrona said as she walked towards the portal and saw a massive diamond shape rip in Time and outside of two Masked Saiyans flew out. "What in the world?!" Chrona quickly sent out a call to all Time Patrollers to deal with the incoming threat. "Hurry everybody report to rip in Time in Conton City!" She said into the Scouter alerting all and in front of her multiple Saiyans , Arcosians , Majins , Namekians, and Humans flew towards the two Saiyans.

The two silent Masked Saiyans dashed forward at the Time Patrollers and started taking out huge numbers of them until one Time Patroller stepped up behind the rest. "Even Vanna felt the amount of power these two were packing!!" Chrona said as Vanna transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and pulled out a Sword and leaped into the air and filled the blade with hope and power and she dashed into the battle.

 **Back at the Fighting Ground~**

Renegade looked at the downed Super Saiyan God Toyo and stared at him. _"He's not giving into defeat as easily."_ Renegade thought as Toyo stood up blood pouring down his head. "I'm.. Not… Done!!" Toyo shouted as he Powered up once more but this time his Aura changed into a gray and Red Color and his hair spiked gray as his power rose and Renegade smirked as he felt even now Toyo could give him a good fight. "There we go Toyo. Now. Make me get serious." Renegade said as he transformed into his Golden Form and dashed at the now silent Toyo who powered up aswell and dashed at Renegade and the two shared punches and kicks between each other Renegade noting every strike the two passed between them. "That's it Toyo come on keep it up!" Renegade said as he kneed Toyo who leapt back and fired a massive Kamehameha X20 at Renegade. "Not today kid!" Renegade said as he backhanded the blast away and flew at Toyo and started beating on him effortlessly before Toyo caught one single punch. "That. Is. Enough." Toyo then rammed a fist into Renegade's stomach. "ACK-" Renegade clutched his stomach and then with a smile he powered up again and sent Toyo flying back. "Just joking." Renegade said with a smirk as Toyo flew back at him but at that moment a Portal opened up between the two and out of it followed Mira.

"Renegade. We have some unfinished business." Mira said with a glare as he stared at Renegade. "I'll take you on now." Renegade said casually. "However. That isn't why you're here though." Renegade said powering down. "Towa has instructed me to tell you to hurry back to Conton City. A Opponent Stronger than you is waiting." Mira then opened a portal and left the two standing there.

"Toyo. Grab Beat and Note. We have to get to Conton City. Fast." Renegade said as he pulled a small ring out of his pocket.

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**

 **Power Scale 1-25**

 **Mira - 29**

 **Renegade 100% - 30**

 **Renegade 50% - 19.5**

 **Vanna (Sword of Hope) - 21**

 **Toyo (Max) - 25**

 **Beat - 24**

 **Note - 24**

 **Time Breaker Saiyan One - 24**

 **Time Breaker Saiyan Two - 25**

 **Chrona - 17**


	5. The Power of Super Warriors

_**Chapter 5 - The Power of Super Warriors!**_

[] Opening Theme - Limitbreak X Survivor []

As Renegade, Beat, Note, and Toyo returned to Conton City they looked in shock and horror as the city was destroyed and smoking with bodies scattered across.

"No way JUST two people did this alone…" Note said with a worried expression on her face as she landed next to Renegade who has handing out some Senzu Beans to the Time Patrollers who were close to death. "Toyo and Note. Go search for any casualties if find any report back to me. Beat help me find some of the Time Patrollers who are severely damaged and weak." Renegade said as he dashed away Beat sticking closely behind.

 **A Hour and 30 Minutes Later…**

"200 Casualties…" Renegade said as he looked above Conton City from where the blue dragon used to be saddened by the news. "I'm sad too Renegade but you are the Grandson of Frieza. You must've seen worse than this." Note said to the Arcosian. "Don't remind me of my Family Heritage, you Saiyan Ape." Renegade said with his voice deep and cold with malice as his power rose scaring Note who just descended from the Arcosian terrified.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 _Unaware from the other Saiyan's and the Lone Arcosian the Time Breaker's were about to make their second strike and they stepped out and powered up their power sending shockwaves throughout the city alerting two warriors to their presence._

Renegade appeared instantaneously and looked at the threat in front of him. Two Saiyans in front of him both wearing masks and with Insane Power Levels. "So I assume you both are here to try and kill me. Am I right?" Renegade asked as he readied himself for the attack and then the two Saiyan's eyes sparked red as their KI was replaced with a black and white aura and they dashed forward at Renegade who flew at them one on two.

At first it seemed Renegade was holding his own against them but the two Saiyans got their advantage when Renegade let his guard down to try and go on the offensive himself leaving him wide open for a attack from behind which the Time Breaker with the Widow's Peak took advantage of as he sledgehammered Renegade into the Spiky Black Haired Time Breaker's knee and they beat on Renegade until-

"HAVE NO FEAR AS I AM HERE!" A Light-Skinned Warrior shouted as he kicked one of the Time Breakers away and then he followed up with a Galick Gun to the second Time Breaker. "Thanks for the save mate." Renegade said as he stood up and powered up. "The name is Jay and anytime. I was just getting back from a Time Patrol when I felt their energy." the Saiyan replied as he went Super Saiyan 2 and dashed off to fight the Time Breaker with the widow's peak. "Guess it is just me and you." Renegade said as he went Golden and flew at the Goku-Look-A-Like.

"Come on! Show me what you've got!" Jay shouted as he landed a blow on his Time Breaker's gut followed by a barrage of punches and kicks ending it with a Massive Final Flash that sent the Time Breaker back. "How did that feel ya baby?" Jay said as he walked towards the smoke only to see the Time Breaker staring back at him and through the mask he said "My turn." Then he flew directly at Jay and started beating on him followed up with a kick into the air and then he elbowed Jay in the back causing the Saiyan to cough up some blood as he hit the ground and then he flew down and kneed Jay in the face followed by a kick through a tree sending him into Goku's House when he was a Kid. "Okay, Okay. You are stronger than I expected but now. I'm getting serious." Jay said as he stood up and walked out and with a mighty scream that pierced the Heavens he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and flew at the Time Breaker once more.

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"I am only going at 20% of my Full Power and you are already done?" Renegade said with a triumphant smirk as he kicked the downed Time Breaker repeatedly before walking away before the Time Breaker stood once more. "Frieza…" He said and Renegade stopped and looked around to see a blue ball of KI forming in his hands. "Really now, You believe I look like my Grandfather? That is truly glorious and thank you for the flattery." Renegade said as he created a pink ball of energy and through it at the Time Breaker. "Now begone from my sight." He said as the Time Breaker fired his ball of energy at Renegade's causing the two to burst in a explosion and Renegade flew through the smoke and kicked the Time Breaker into the Bamboo Forest and he followed up with multiple Death Beams that exploded on contact. "Now are you done? Cause if you ain't hurry it u-" Renegade started as he felt a fist ram into his fist as the Time Breaker emerged and started his assault on Renegade and then he fired a Darkness Wave at Renegade who looked in shock as the blast engulfed him and he leaped into the air and looked at his torn clothes. "Damn it I just bought these!" Renegade said as he threw a Death Ball down a the Time Breaker which grabbed the blast but then it exploded sending him back into a mountain. "Okay now for Ja-" Renegade started but then he saw a fist ram itself into his gut followed by a sledgehammer sending him flying to the ground.

Jay stood up in his Base Form as he looked around and saw Renegade crash to the ground. "How did I get knocked into my normal form… Oh right!"

 **[Flashback]**

"You can't take on a Super Saiyan 3? What a shame." Jay said as he looked down on the Time Breaker he had his foot on and he laughed as he looked over to see Renegade fire multiple Non-Lethal Death Beams at his Time Breaker. "You let your Guard down…" The Time Breaker whispered causing Jay to jump but as soon as he did the Time Breaker grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground and then he released a massive KI Blast on top of Jay leaving him near death.

 **[Present]**

"SSHHIITTTTT-" Jay shouted going Super Saiyan 3 and he flew at the Time Breaker and he threw a punch at the Time Breaker who swatted Jay away. "Out of the way boy." The Time Breaker said to Jay who looked at him in shock. "No time for this!" Renegade said as he went Golden Kaioken and charged a Golden Death Ball and then as he combusted it into a smaller one like how a Kamehameha would he fired it off at Full Power at the Time Breaker who looked as Jay appeared and held him back in a full nelson as the blast strikes the Saiyan and as it hit Jay teleported behind Renegade and the blast sends the Masked Saiyan flying.

"Nice work Jay." Renegade said to the light skinned Saiyan who smiled as he flew away waving back. "Now to tend to these two…" Renegade said as he used his Psychokinesis to carry the unconscious Time Breakers to the Holding Cells deep beneath Conton City.

~End~


	6. The Race to Recruit the Strongest

_**Chapter 6 - The Race to Collect the Strongest!**_

 _After the attack on Conton City, Renegade finds himself looking through multiple Time Scrolls searching for any change in history before a familiar Saiyan stepped into the Time Vault greeting the Arcosian…_

"Renegade! Me and Toyo are ready to go to the Demon Realm!" Beat shouted at the Arcosian who descended from the Time Scrolls and looked deep into the Saiyan's eyes. "I have to go recruit others. We need a solid fighting chance." Renegade said as he walked out of the Time Vault and out of the Time Nest.

Elsewhere…

"We're going to the Demon Realm?" A Female Saiyan with a sword on her back said to Renegade who nodded to her before asking her once more if she would join them on the attack. "... Fine. I was foddered by those Timebreakers once. I need to dish out some payback." Vanna said with a smirk and as Renegade turned to leave she grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Renegade asked her and the girl smiled at him. "Let's have a quick sparring match." She said to the Arcosian and then Renegade smiled at her as he teleported them both to a wasteland. "You asked. So you shall recieve young padawan." Renegade said with a smirk as he went Golden and got in his fighting pose.

Akira examined Renegade's posture and pose and noticed right away what he was _trying_ to do. He was baiting her into a easy win but little did he know she was ready for something like this. "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Akira shouted as she went Super Saiyan and flew at Renegade who stood there staring at her.

"YOU THOUGHT!" Akira shouted as she threw her sword at the Arcosian who dashed to the side and was greeted with a fist being rammed into his face sending him back. "Heh. Good Job Kiddo." Renegade said as he appeared behind her and kicked her through a mountain followed up with a massive Masenko which exploded on contact and then out of the smoke, Vanna transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew at Renegade.

The two warriors then officially began their match as they went blow from blow sending each other back and forth but as soon as Vanna seemed like she had the upperhand a tail wrapped around her foot and threw her to the side.

"You cheap alien…" Vanna said as she flew back at Renegade as she grabbed her sword and took multiple slashes at Renegade. "So _**I**_ am the cheap alien?!" Renegade shouted back as he dodged a close slash that almost cut his God of Destruction Pants.

The two then once again went blow from blow once more their power alone sending shockwaves from across the planet then in one go Renegade striked Vanna in the face drawing blood and then he struck the female Super Saiyan 2 in the gut flooring the girl back into her Base form coughing blood and wheezing for air. "Okay… Okay you win." Akira said to Renegade standing up.

"Now. For the next member…."

 _After returning to Conton City, Renegade searched out for once more another Saiyan and as he flew through the city he locked onto the Saiyan's KI and using Instant Transmission he teleports in front of the Saiyan which results in a knee ramming into him._

"OW!" Renegade shouted clutching his stomach as a Super Saiyan Jay looked at him surprised and confused at the groaning Renegade.

"Okay then… Jay. I need your help with something… Besides the pain in my stomach." Renegade said to Jay who handed the Arcosian a Senzu Bean.

"So what do you need Gadeorade (Gatorade but Pronounced Gade-O-Rade)?" Jay asked the Arcosian who merely looked at him and replied "We are raiding the Demon Realm in about a week. I want your help. However I need to test your Power." to the Saiyan who smiled and put his hand on Renegade who teleported them to a Mountain Area.

As the two warriors landed across from each other the two power up as Renegade goes Golden with Jay going Super Saiyan 2 and as the two stood across from each other in their fighting poses, Renegade taking Goku's while Jay took on Vegeta's as the wind blew and rocks crumbled around them.

Without a moment's warning the two dashed at each other causing shockwaves that crushed the ground underneath them as they clashed allowing their combat styles do the talking as one was learned from the Mighty Emperor of the Universe and the Proud Prince of All Saiyans. The two clashed head on for a bit longer but their clash ended abruptly with a punch to the face that sent both of them flying back.

"Wow! You are almost on par with Toyo in his Pure Super Saiyan God form!" Renegade shouted as he floated out of the crater he left from the impact on the side of his mountain with Jay doing the same. At that moment however, unbeknownst to them Toyo, Beat, and Note were watching from afar surveying them.

"I assume you aren't going all out with me." Jay said to the Arcosian who nodded with a smirk as he went back into his normal black skinned base form. "You want to see my true final form?" Renegade said to Jay who nodded in excitement.

"NOW! FEAST YOUR EYES UPON MY TRUE FORM!" Renegade shouted as he powered up causing lightning to strike around him his power rising faster and higher by the second with a purple coat of his aura that rose to the sky above him as he with a mighty scream entered his Final Form.

[] "Renegade's Theme ~ A Only Chilling Elegy" is playing during the Transformation Sequence []

"Now. Jay. Show me yours." Renegade said with a sinister smirk and Jay looked at him as he was wrapped in a pure white and blue aura as his hair spiked up like his Super Saiyan forms and then Jay aswell transformed into his Max Power Super Saiyan God form which had a blue aura but with a red eyes, and red hair and then the two combatants squared off once more ready for their showdown to begin once more.

 _ **End~**_

 _ **A/N : I hope to draw out this mini arc for the next few chapters while I plan out the Demon Realm Saga. So until then let me tell you the current Power Scale.**_

 _Renegade (Final Form , 100% , Golden Kaioken X20) is 85% of Beerus._

 _Jay (Max Power SSG, 100%) is around the same level of Final Form Golden Kaioken x20 Renegade._

 _Toyo (100% , Pure SSG) is on Par with SSJ3 Jay._

 _Akira (SSJ3 , Sword of Hope , 100%) is 50% of Pure SSG Toyo. Beat (SSG , 100%) is 25% of Akira at Max Power._

 _Note (SSG, 100%) is on the Same AREA of Power with Beat but she is about 5% Stronger than Beat when she is serious and or enraged._

 _So in short :_

 _Beerus (Top)_

 _Vegito Blue with Kaioken_

 _Renegade - Jiren - Jay_

 _Toyo_

 _Akira_

 _Son Goku SSB , Kaioken x10_

 _Beat - Note_

 _ **So I am just going to flatout say it. By the end of Season 1 EVERYBODY on the list above (Except Vegito, Son Goku, Jiren) will be on par or Stronger than Beerus. By the End of the Series Renegade may reach 80% of Whis if not 100%.**_


	7. Ultimate Clash! Surpassing the Gods!

_**Chapter 7 - The Ultimate Rivalry is Born! Surpassing All!**_

[] Opening Theme - Limitbreak X Survior (Megami33 Cover []

 **Last Time on Ultimate Mission X, Renegade began the recruiting the members for his team to collect the members for his raid on the Demon Realm to retrieve the Supreme Kai of Time. This process however brought him into conflict with Akira and Jay both Saiyans possessing enormous power. Now he battles Jay the Saiyan who seems to be on par with Renegade with his final form with this mix of the red and blue haired Super Saiyan forms…**

"Wow. You have ascended to a point where I may have to get serious." Renegade said with a smile as he powered up and Jay now silent nodded and then he flew at Renegade full burst.

" _That was unexpected."_ Renegade thought to himself as he blocked a punch to the gut from Jay to which he countered with a kick to the side but as the blow connected Jay disappeared and then he reappeared kicking Renegade in the face sending him flying through a mountain.

"Okay. Time Skip I assume…" Renegade said as he powered up into his Golden Form and flew at Jay throwing multiple punches at at Jay who dodged each with ease. Jay then sidestepped and looked at Renegade before saying, "At your current level you can't beat me." then he flew at Renegade kneeing the Arcosian in the stomach followed up with a direct Galick Gun to the face sending Renegade back roughly.

" _Okay. No Holding Back. If this keeps up he will beat me…"_ Renegade thought as he powered up once more the Kaioken aura surrounding his Golden one and then he flew at Jay once more before appearing behind him ramming a foot into his back.

" _He appeared behind me in seconds…"_ Jay thought to himself as he flew back at Renegade cocking his fist back, with Renegade doing the same and as their fists clashed the power destroying the ground underneath them and as they descended the two fought to the cave below.

"Well then Jay. You proved you can hold your own but now. I want to beat you into surrendering to me." Renegade said as he leaped away from Jay with the Saiyan doing the same. Jay then smiled as he started powering up and then his hair went completely blue.

"This. This Renegade is-" Jay started but Renegade finished the sentence as he had seen the form one too many times, "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or as most people like to call it, Super Saiyan Blue." the Arcosian stated as he stepped back.

"Wow. You really are powerful Jay… However…" Renegade said as he looked down at his body as he powered into his Base form and then he went back into his first form. "HERE IT GOES!" Renegade shouted as he powered up once more this time spikes popping out of his arms, back, legs, and four popped out of his tail. "This. This is Berserker Arcosian. We trade Stamina for Speed and Power. It is like our own Super Saiyan Blue." Renegade said as he went Golden and flew at Jay.

As the two fought Jay realized instantly, Renegade was now on _par_ with Super Saiyan Blue meaning the two were evenly matched now.

 _They were like Goku and Vegeta. Evolving to Surpass the Other in one way or the other. It was like a never ending cycle. Two Rivals. One Journey. One End._

Jay felt Renegade's fist ram itself into his gut sending a spark through his body then a fist met his face sending him flying into the air. "YOU AREN'T BEATING ME!" Jay shouted as he powered up and flew at Renegade. "Sureee." Renegade said as he fired a Kamehameha at the Incoming Super Saiyan Blue warrior.

"THAT WON'T STOP ME!" Jay said as he put up a KI Barrier as he flew into the blast shocking Renegade. "Body don't fail me now… X20!" Renegade shouted as he fired a second wave of the massive blast sending the Saiyan flying causing some of the cave to collapse ontop of him

 _[] Inside of Jay's Mind []_

 _He is beating me… I don't think I can beat him in this form. I thought his Final Form was his Strongest Level of Power… No his KI is Lower than it was in his Final. He is just in a powered up version of his first form. I am losing to a first form. Vegeta… Give me strength… Give me the Power to beat Renegade._

 **Jay then looked as he saw a image of Vegeta standing in front of him in his Super Saiyan Blue form then something flowed into him he saw another image of himself walking next to Vegeta.**

 _I… I can win… I am a Proud Saiyan. I won't lose to a Arcosian… I will surpass all. I… Am… A SAIYAN WARRIOR!_

 _[] Outside of Jay's Mind []_

Renegade waited in his Final Form and then he felt something rising. A energy he had never experienced then in a massive explosion of power Jay dashed outside of the rubble he was covered in flying at Renegade. "Oh-" Renegade said as he went Golden and flew at Jay.

In just a few moments Jay and Renegade bursted out of their hole leading into the cave below unbeknownst to the large number of Time Patrollers watching the fight along with Frieza, Cooler, Gotenks, Beerus, and Whis watching as the two battled.

"I am impressed you have ascended to my Max Power!" Renegade said as he punched Jay in the face only for Jay to reply "WOW! I was about to say the _exact_ same thing!" and the two both smiled at eachother.

"Those two are threatening to destroy the Universe with their power alone. Last time something of that level happened Lord Beerus, you were fighting Son Goku in his red haired God Form and he made you go 70% if I remember." Whis said to Beerus who looked over at the angel and replied with a single bit of sweat going down his face. "What is _that_ supposed to mean Whis?!" Beerus shouted at the higher being who merely stayed quiet and watched the fight going on above.

"Heh! I am just tapping into this form!" Jay said to Renegade as he kicked the alien in the face. Renegade then smiled as he wrapped his tail around Jay's foot and sent him back down to the Planet below. "You aren't beating me anyway!" Renegade shouted as he sent a mini Death Ball at Jay who dodged it easily not knowing the KI Ball was now on course for the Time Patrollers below who moved out the way.

"That is baddd-" Renegade said as he Instant Transmission'd underneath the blast's landing sight as he sent it back at Jay who fired a Blast at it both exploding and Renegade then flew back up to Jay and the two stared off once again.

"Now then let's put all of our power into this one final strike!" Renegade said as he cocked his fist back sending all of his KI into it Jay doing the same. "Whoever falls out of their form first loses alright." Jay said to Renegade who nodded in agreement and as the two looked at eachother and the battle scars they had made on each other and then in one final burst they flew at each other.

" _ **REEEENNNNEEEGGGGAADDDEEEE!"**_

" _ **JJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"**_

As the two fists collided a massive burst of energy was made sending a massive explosion out destroying 80% of the Battle Area and as the clashed they could hear each other's thoughts.

" _This was a fun battle."_ Renegade thought and Jay looked over and thought, " _Heh. What less could you expect from the Supreme Kai of Time's Boyfriend?"_ Jay thought knowing the alien would hear it and his reaction was expected: Renegade's eyes widened as he lowered his energy unknowingly and Jay took advantage of the confusion as he used Time Skip and beatdown Renegade sending the Arcosian flying out of the pure white orb the two made from their clash disrupting it causing it to explode on Jay who was still inside.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

"We found them!" A female voice shouted as she removed the rubble with the help of Toyo revealing a unconscious Jay but no sign of Renegade...

"Where could he be…" Toyo said as he picked up Jay and carried him to a portal which would take him straight to Conton City.

 _The rest of the Time Patrol searched for Renegade for the weeks after the fight but nowhere they searched. The Grandson of Frieza could not be located. So they marked him as MIA or… Missing In Action_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Until a portal opened and out stepped a familiar Arcosian who was covered in Battle Scars and out stepped from behind him a warrior with a red bandanna and Saiyan Armor._

"Hey guys! I just came from the 5th Dimension! Also I found Bardock!" Renegade shouted as everybody who heard his voice ran and or flew to the sight to see the Saiyan and Arcosian.

 ** _End Theme - Fight it Out! (Cover by MasakoX)_**

 _ **End~**_

 _A/N: So this Chapter is a bit longer but wow! A fight based around a full on fight. You know if this were to be made into a Anime I would fill it with a crap ton of Filler Naruto Shippuden Style and make the fight 6 Hours Long! Which would make it the longest Anime fight beating Goku Vs Frieza which is still to this day the longest fight capping out at 4 Hours Long!_

Power Scale

 _Renegade is now on par with Beerus with Bardock being second. Also to clear up confusion the Timebreaker that was in a few chapters and was a Goku-look-alike was Turles and the one with the Widow's Peak was King Vegeta._

 ** _ALSO Renegade Lost the Fight meaning in the Time frame he was gone training in the 5th Dimension, Jay was in fact the Strongest Time Patroller_**

 _See Ya'll Next Chapter!_


	8. Saiyan Clash! Toyo Vs Berserker Kale!

Chapter 8 - Saiyan Clash!

 _A Few Weeks (Two to be Exact) before Renegade arrived back on Conton City, Toyo decided to Train with Hit. Him and Jay's Mentor however this time, Hit had a few new Sparring Partners for Toyo to fight._

"A few Saiyans from Universe 6?!" Toyo said to Hit as the Assassin looked at his Student. Hit then replied "Yes. A "friend" of mine named Cabba said he wanted to get Stronger as well before the Tournament." Toyo then sighed as he nodded in agreement to the Session.

A Few Hours Later…

 _As Hit and Toyo arrived, the Young Saiyan saw Beat, Jay, and Note talking to three other Saiyans two of which were female._

"Okay. Time to Train I guess…"

[] Opening Theme - Limitbreak X Survior []

 _After Introducing himself Toyo met the Saiyans underneath the name's of Caulifla and Kale._

"Cabba are you sure it is safe to fight this kid? He looks weaker than you." Caulifla said to Cabba who merely looked at her with a glare and said yes. Hit had told him stories of Toyo's Power. Saying it was even higher than Vegeta's knowing it would force him to go all out from the start.

Jay then told Toyo to go to the other side of the Wasteland and as the Saiyan leaped back he powered up into Saiyan Beyond God giving him a slight power boost and as Cabba and Caulifla powered up into Super Saiyan they dashed at him.

As the two Saiyan's fought Toyo he went on the offensive and punched Cabba in the gut and narrowly dodged a strike from Caulifla by leaping into the air and as he fired multiple blasts of KI downed while mid air he noticed Caulifla's power slowly rising and as he fought Cabba who flew in for another strike he noticed as even in Saiyan Beyond God mode Cabba and Caulifla could catch up to him and as he was wrapped in his thoughts Caulifla struck him directly in the face causing some blood to drip out of his mouth.

"Come on. Get serious. It is boring when your opponent holds back from attacking you." Caulifla said to Toyo who looked at her saying "You are one to talk. I am just fine in this form. If I go any further I could seriously harm you guys." Toyo then powered up once more and floated back a bit as Cabba flew next to Caulifla. "Heh. Let's give this a shot!" Toyo then powered up once more his power shaking the Wasteland.

[] Elsewhere… []

"The hell. Where am I?" Renegade said as he looked around the all white area he was in and then he turned around as he saw a Saiyan fly at him shouting "Frieza" making him dodge. "Wait a minute… I know you!" Renegade shouted with a smile.

[] Back with the Saiyans []

As Toyo clashed against Cabba and Caulifla he realized he was literally against the wall and being pushed into it blocking the never ending barrage of strikes and realizing he had no choice Toyo transformed into a Super Saiyan sending them both back greatly. "Happy now. Caulifla? You made me Transform." Toyo said with a displeased tone in his voice and as he powered up he saw Caulifla looked giddy with joy then she replied to his question with, "Yes actually! Now I can finally test this form and it's Limits!" Caulifla then whispered to Cabba something and then she flew right over to Toyo and as the two stared off they powered up slowly.

"Let's do this!" Toyo shouted as he then dashed forward and started a barrage of attacks against Caulifla as Jay, Kale, and Hit watched in the distance as the Saiyans clashed and Kale then flew towards the battle with Jay close behind.

"COME ON! CAN'T YOU KEEP UP?!" Toyo said as he kicked Caulifla downwards, striking her in the gut repeatedly, and finally ending it with a well timed Tri-Beam sending Caulifla flying into the ground below. "Who is next?" Toyo said as he looked towards Jay and Kale. "You two want to try me?" Toyo said and Jay merely pointed behind Toyo and then before he could react Cabba rammed his foot into him sending him ramming into Kale.

"Sorry about that." Toyo then looked at Cabba and he held out one hand fired twenty exact KI Blasts around him. "I was originally saving this technique for Caulifa but here it goes. KI BLAST CELL!" Toyo shouted as the KI Blasts circled Cabba. "Move from that at all and each KI Blast will strike you at my command." Toyo then smiled as he sent one at Cabba who took it head on. "Come on now. Think of a way out Cabba." Then unexpectedly a KI Blast hit Cabba in the back and he turned back to see Caulifla in her Super Saiyan Form once again.

"In that case." Toyo then commanded each KI Blast to strike Cabba and like multiple Boulders they rammed into Cabba's sides and body and then as one striked him in the gut, Cabba floated to the ground in his base form. "Now. Caulifla."

Toyo in seconds appeared in front of Caulifla and struck her in the face. He then struck her repeatedly as Jay and Kale watched on and then in one Earth Shattering Blow he sent Caulifla flying into the air in her Base and as she landed Toyo stepped on her back causing her to scream in pain. "So I heard you were talking shit about Goku." Toyo then applied even more pressure as Caulifla screamed in Pain and then with a massive roar Toyo turned around and saw Kale wrapped in a Green Aura and then with a massive roar she became a _Super Saiyan Berserker_ and she then walked towards Toyo.

"Toyo.. Toyo… Toyo…" Kale mumbled as the Saiyan whose name she was mumbling went Super Saiyan 2 and dashed forward and attacked her each blow seeming weaker than the last. "Okay then full power!" Toyo then leaped back as Kale gripped a green energy orb in her hand. "LET'S GIVE THIS A SHOT!" Toyo then went Pure Super Saiyan God his KI Aura sparked with electricity.

Toyo and Kale dashed each other and as they met fist to fist Toyo with sheer willpower sent Kale flying backwards and he continued his relentless strike until Kale gutted him followed up with a KI Blast Wave to the stomach. Toyo then prepared a Super Kamehameha he saw Kale step forward no worries and as he released the blast it wrapped around Kale and sent her flying off into outer space.

"... I got this." Toyo then went at Full Speed breaking the sound barrier and as he entered orbit he put a KI barrier around himself and as he flew around orbit a few times and as he saw Kale floating there peacefully at calm he caught her and began his descent back to Earth.

" _She is so darn cute it is amazing."_ Toyo said to himself and as he landed next to Jay.

"Toyo you didn't _do_ anything to her while she was up there right." Jay asked only for Toyo to reply "NO!" with a loud shout as Beat and Note landed to take the 3 Saiyans back to their Home Universe

 _ **A/N: That was fun to write. However I have become so adapted to writing Renegade's Fight Scenes I have forgotten how to write a Saiyan's. I may ask some friends to cowrite with me. Also ToyoXKale2017 XDD.**_

Power Scale

Jay (Top)

PSSG Toyo

Hit

Toyo (Saiyan Beyond God) - Berseker Kale

Beat

Note

Cabba

Caulifla

Base Kale


	9. The Demon Realm Raid Begins!

Chapter 9 - The Demon Realm Raid Begins!

As Renegade spoke with Jay and Toyo about the happenings in Conton City then something he heard caught him by surprise.

"Cell had a WHAT?!" Renegade shouted as he stared at Toyo who was caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Toyo satred at Renegade before answering the question , "Yeah. We had a Cell Games a few days ago. However Cell was SUPER strong even Jay couldn't beat him as a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue!" the young Saiyan answered causing Renegade to laugh at the fact Cell who last time he checked wasn't even Beat Level.

 _ **a/n : Beat is the Weakest member of the Team**_

"WELL YOU TRY AND FIGHT CELL THEN RENEGADE! HE WAS PROBABLY STRONGER THAN _YOU_!" Jay shouted and then Renegade stopped laughing and stared at the Saiyan. Renegade then stood up staring directly at Jay as he with a face that read " _Say that again and see what happens."_ causing Jay to sit down and stare at Renegade who merely teleported away from the two Saiyans.

"Jay. You done gone and pissed him off." Toyo said to Jay who scoffed at the statement made from 14-Year Old. Toyo then looked out to the World Tournament Stage before leaping up and flying away , "Later Jay! I'm going to work on my Timeskip." the Saiyan said as he left Jay behind.

As Renegade appeared in front of Cell the Android stared back at him with a smile. "Hello Renegade. I wonder what owes me this unexpected visit?" Cell asked as Renegade smirked as he grabbed Cell and teleported them onto the old Cell Games arena.

"I heard you beat Jay. So to congratulate you I wanted recruit for my raid on the Demon Realm. However to test your… Metal. I need to test ya strength." Renegade said to the Bio-Android who smiled at the Challenge being presented to him.

"Okay then Renegade. Show me what you got."

As Renegade and Cell began their match it appeared they were on even grounds. Their Power growing and lowering with each strike. "I never thought you could keep up with me like Jay could!" Renegade said with a smile as he punched Cell across the face. Cell as he dashed into the air firing KI Blasts shouted back, "I haven't had a fight this good in awhile!" Cell shouted as he dashed downwards at Speeds Beyond Comprehension and as he landed he broke Renegade's Guard with a swift kick and he then beat Renegade around the arena until the Frost Demon caught his fist and stared back at him. Then with a smile, Renegade said to Cell, "You are about to see my True Power. Prepare to be amazed." Renegade then disappeared instantaneously leaving Cell confused from the remark.

A few seconds pass before Cell felt something ram itself into his back sending half way across the arena before another strike him rolling across the ground. "Come on Cell!" Renegade's voice shouted and as Cell picked himself up he powered up once more shaking the arena and as Renegade came in for another strike to the gut the Bio-Android smirked before zipping behind Renegade and kicking him to the ground. "It took me a minute to realize why I couldn't see your attacks. You were going at speeds that only beings of a higher level could see. Impressive." Cell said as Renegade picked himself up after the strike.

"Now then Cell. Can you keep up with THIS?!" Renegade shouted as he powered up and went Golden as he cracked the ground underneath him and Cell smiled as he aswell powered up to his max and as the two finished they stared at each other. "Let's GO!" Renegade then dashed forward and began striking Cell repeatedly with the Bio-Android being able to dodge some but not all and then Renegade dashed in front of Cell charging a massive amount of energy in one fist and as he went in for his strike Cell smiled as he using his Full Speed gutted Renegade and sent him flying off the stage back into his Natural Black Skin form.

Renegade smiled in disbelief as he stood up and saw Cell walking towards him. "So Renegade. Does my Power make the cut." Cell asked only for Renegade to smile and nod yes.

[] Back in Conton City []

As Renegade and Cell returned they saw that the other members were awaiting their return. "Okay. We are moving out to retrieve the Supreme Kai of Time." Renegade announced and as Jay stepped forward and handed Renegade to earrings. "Aren't these Potara Earrings?" Renegade asked and Jay nodded and responded with "We may need them. The Fusion lasts about an Hour." and Renegade smiled as he pocketed both earrings.

Renegade stepped inside of Chrona's room and there he saw it. "The Scroll that can Take us to the Demon Realm…" Renegade said as he picked it up and he walked back outside and saw the others ready to begin the attack.

"Okay Team. Hold onto this Scroll and we all will be taken to the Demon Realm instantaneously." Renegade said and Jay, Note, Beat, Cell and Vanna all put their hands on the scroll and as they were enveloped in a white light they were transported into a new dimension where the sky was completely dark blood colored red. "Okay team. Toyo. You are with me. We are going directly to the Main HQ. Jay and Note. Go to the right path. I am sensing a massive Power down there. I want you two to handle it. Vanna , Beat , and Cell. I need you three to go and take out the "The Buu Machine." It creates INSANELY powerful Super Buu clones. Be careful in there." Renegade commanded and everybody stared at him for a good moment all thinking the same thing " _How does he know where the Main HQ and Corruption Machine are?"_

Cell then felt a ton of powers coming towards the small team. "A lot of Powers are coming towards us. They seem to be around Frieza's Level when he came back from Hell." Cell then smiled as the Timebreakers Flooded out and surrounded the team.

"Same Plan! Go on your respective pathways. NOW LET'S DO THIS!" Renegade shouted as he dashed forward towards the Main HQ fighting the Timebreakers with Toyo going Super Saiyan 2 and dashing forward to keep up with his speed.

"Sometimes I think he forgets how much weaker we all are compared to him…" Vanna said with a sigh as she pulled out her sword and she dashed forward with her sword drawn as she started slicing her way through the Timebreakers with Cell and Beat following close behind.

"Note. Stand behind me." Jay said as he went Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and as the Timebreakers came closer he smirked as he put his hands together and with a mighty Saiyan Roar he fired a Super Final Flash killing all the Timebreakers in one go. "Heh. Now! Let's finish them!" Jay then flew off taking on Timebreakers that were flooding through and then in one massive Burst he released a massive KI Explosion wiping some of the surrounding Timebreakers out.

" _I can't let Jay do all the work here."_ Note thought to herself before transforming into a Super Saiyan God and she flew forward throwing punches left and right going through Timebreakers at Full Speed and then she saw one dash forward at Jay with a Poison Needle in his gloves. "NO YOU DON'T!" Note then used her Top Speed and rammed her foot into the Namekian Timebreaker's stomach area shattering the armor place sending him flying into a mountain.

"Nice Save Note!" Jay said to the female Saiyan as he crashed his elbow into one of the Timebreaker's masks shattering them. "Anytime Partner!" Note said as she wasted tons of Timebreakers with a Full Power Energy Wave.

However unknown to them a opponent was watching them and as his tail hit the ground he smiled as he used Instant Transmission to leave the two he smiled knowing they were soon about to face his wrath.

 _ **End of Chapter 9!**_

 _A/N: So I assume you believe Cell is Stronger than Renegade in his Base Golden Form. Well Yes. Yes he is. However don't forget about Renegade's Final Form, Golden Kaioken, and Berserker Mode. Also yes. There will be a Potara Fusion between Renegade and somebody else this Arc. Also there are going to be deaths. YES PLURAL. As in some members of the team will die in Battle. Well also remember Renegade Black? Well I am currently making a Special for him in my spare time. Also Chapter 03 is getting a Updated Version. I will keep the Original Up as well for comparison._


	10. The (Im)Purest Form of Power!

Chapter 10 - The (Im)Purest Form of Power

 _Opening Theme: Limitbreak X Survivor_

As Vanna sliced through Timebreaker after Timebreaker she felt a power close by that made her sweat and as she kicked another Timebreaker she spotted Cell walking behind them smirking as he fired out multiple Death Beams out piercing the Timebreaker armors with ease.

"I assume you guys feel that power as well…" Beat said to Cell and Vanna who nodded as they powered up and continued onward focused on their goal ahead.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Jay shouted as he released the massive wave of KI out destroying the Timebreakers and as he turned around he saw Note walking through the bodies as a Super Saiyan 2 and as she stepped next to him a massive power flared up behind her and she turned around to see… "RENEGADE?!" Jay shouted to Note who looked in shock at the Frost Demon's sudden reappearance. "I thought you were with Toyo…" Jay said as he powered down and walked in front of Renegade smiling. "I guess you two already got Chrona?" Jay asked as Renegade who stared at the Saiyan. "Too bad Jay. I am not your Renegade. You can call me… Renegade Black I guess." Renegade said as he created a massive KI Blade with his right hand and sliced at Jay who dodged the blade by a close second.

"I thought so. Heh. HHHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAA!" Jay shouted as he powered up into his Super Saiyan Three Form and he dashed at Renegade Black and drew his fist back.

 _ **Back with Cell…**_

"Ah. The Buu Machine." Cell said to himself as he walked towards it charging a KI Blast. "This was too easy. Maybe… Too easy." Cell said as he dodged a KI Wave aimed at him and threw the KI Blast he was charging at his attacker drawing Vanna and Beat's attention. "N-no way. They have.. VEGETA?!" Vanna shouted as Timebreaker Vegeta dodged Cell's blast as his eyes glowed red through his mask. "Hmm.. Vanna do your best and try to take him out will you?" Cell said to Vanna as he walked next to Beat, with Vegeta, staring him down to focus his attention on the red-haired female who stepped in front of him. "I'll try to do my best! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and with a mighty roar Vanna, transformed into a Super Saiyan Two lightning now dancing around her as she handed Beat her sword. "I won't need it… I think." Vanna said as she powered up and dashed forward and began attacking Vegeta repeatedly as the Saiyan Prince stayed silent.

Vanna continued her onslaught on Vegeta until he powered and sidestepped her and he gutted her followed up with a quick foot to face kick which caused Vanna's nose to bleed slightly. "THAT HURT ASSHOLE!" Vanna shouted as she dashed forward and struck Vegeta in the stomach repeatedly and as the Saiyan Prince blocked each strike he caught one of the girl's fists and stared her down. He then spun her around with one hand as he slammed her into the ground repeatedly **(What Berserker Kale did to SSJ2 Goku)** and then he tossed her into the air and as soon as she was in range he flew forward and rammed his fist into her stomach and then he teleported above her and brought his foot down into her back causing her to cough blood as she hit the ground her hair back to it's natural red haired form. "Damn it… I lost." Vanna coughed as the Saiyan Prince landed in front of her and shifted his gaze over to Cell once more.

"It seems the Prince of Saiyans believes he has the right to challenge me. That is quite the idea. However you haven't impressed me yet. Now Beat. Go between Super Saiyan to preserve Stamina and then in the exact moment you see an opening go Super Saiyan God and strike him." Cell said to Beat who stared at Cell before nodding and going Super Saiyan and stepped up to Vegeta.

 _ **With Jay and Note…**_

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Jay shouted as he felt Renegade Black ram his fist into the ground. "Come on Saiyan. I thought you could beat me. The girl is holding up well against my clones." Renegade Black said he shifted his gaze onto Note who was fighting in her Super Saiyan God form against two other Renegade Black. "Leave… Her… Out of this!" Jay shouted as he went Mixed Super Saiyan God and he stood up with blood dripping from his arm. "Oh wow. You still have fight left in you it seems. Well then. How bout I show you a form beyond _Rose Evolution_." Renegade Black then powered up as his body was wrapped in a black and pink aura as he grew and Jay stepped back sweat dripping down his face. " _Well shit."_ Jay said to himself as Renegade Black's clones disappeared and as the Transformation ended the being of higher power stepped out of the smoke with the upper part of Renegade Black where his shirt was now replaced with the famous shirtless Super Saiyan 4 look. "Now then. How about I call this… Super Saiyan 4… Hybrid?" Renegade Black said with a smirk as he gripped his fist and then he dashed at Jay who was now a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

As Renegade Black attacked Jay he noticed Note charging a massive Galick Gun and as Jay noticed Renegade Black he saw his chance to attack and he took it as he pulled his fist back and struck Renegade Black in the face sending him flying into the air and as with a massive shout he shouted: "KKKKKAAAAIIIIOOOKKKKEEEEEENNNNN!" Jay shouted as he with bursted forward and started to thrash Renegade Black repeatedly a fury of punches and kicks and he ended it with a punch to the ground and he charged a massive Final Flash at Renegade Black along with Note's Galick Gun. "Checkmate. One Down." Renegade Black said as he stopped and he created a Dimension Hole and the two blasts entered it and disappeared. "Goodbye Saiyan." Renegade Black said as a Dimension Hole appeared behind Note and she looked in shock as her and Jay's blast appeared in front of her eyes as she was eradicated completely.

Other Team Members:

" _Note's KI just Disappeared…"_ (Toyo)

" _That's not a good sign…"_ (Renegade)

" _N-Note's KI… It's g-gone…"_ (Beat)

" _What the… Note's KI Vanished suddenly."_ (Vanna)

" _That's one member down it seems..."_ (Cell)

Jay looked in shock as the dust was blown away revealing the deceased Note's body. "W-why DID YOU DO THHHAAAATTTT!" Jay shouted as his rage broke free and the ground him was destroyed as he activated Kaioken X20 on top of MSSB and he flew at Renegade Black his eyes nothing but burning, unrivaled rage.

(Theme: Hikari no Willpower)

Jay started to beat on Renegade Black his strikes shaking the galaxy and the entire realm as his powered increased even higher beyond Renegade's and as he continued his assault Renegade Black took all the hits and as Jay finished he threw a punch at Maximum Power at Renegade Black shaking the Universe slightly also creating a massive crater and the air pressure alone being strong enough to destroy send Renegade Black through two massive pieces of rubble. As Renegade Black stood up dusting the rubble and dirt off of his fur. "I am surprised you haven't asked about my new form. For a Saiyan I could've sworn you would've been at least a tiny bit interested." The villainous Frost Demon told Jay who powered down into his natural Super Saiyan form and he looked at Renegade Black replying with, "Yeah. I to be honest am interested. Also I would love to know your actual name." As Renegade Black began to float he stared him down. "My name is Renegade. Except I come from an Altered Timeline. See, Towa messed with two different Renegade's. Your Renegade and me. She gave me Pure Saiyan Blood and mixed with my DNA giving my body the Energy of a Saiyan, which I could enhance my already high Power Level of 1.5 Million and if my KI was manipulated I could tap into the Legendary Power of a Super Saiyan. Which is how I have this magnificent form. The next bit is the real confusing bit. See, your Renegade had his DNA mixed with a Majin. His DNA was Altered to a point where he would die by the age of two. And almost all of Majin DNA fits about 40% with Frost Demon DNA. Which saved his life. I have tapped into my Potential. He is soon to tap into his his. The way I got _this_ form however… I looked at the moon. Transformed into a Giant rampaging Monkey. Got control. Mastered it. Added it onto my already powerful _Rose Evolution_ form and now we have… This." Renegade Black said to Jay who just stared at the villain in front of him.

"So… Now that you have told me your literal life story which was really a ploy I had to preserve Stamina so I can do THIS!" Jay then powered up once more his KI Rising at an Insane rate as he went Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and he flew at Renegade Black at Full Speed. "You think I wouldn't notice that?" Renegade Black said as he drew out a KI Blade and flew at Jay smirking.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

Renegade and Toyo flew towards the Demon Realm HQ destroying the Timebreakers as they flew and as they reached the entrance they were stopped by two female Majins one was blue and one who green and both wore matching clothing and they also wore the Timebreaker Symbol on their hair. And as they walked towards the Frost Demon and Saiyan, Renegade stared intently at the green Majin. "I thought you both died. Shunshun. Haruharu." Renegade said to the two Majins who chuckled. "We are surprised you remember us. Renegade, Grandson of Frieza." They said in synch and as they got in two identical fighting poses they dashed forward to begin their assault on Renegade and Toyo

A/N: Sorry for the late Update guys. The Chapter got postponed because my Internet disconnected for awhile and it REFUSED to connect. No Power Scale. However at some point this week I will upload a Full BIO about Renegade that should answer most of the questions Renegade Black , may have presented. It will most likely be a longer chapter though as it goes over SIXTEEN years. I can fit most things in and cut some corners but sixteen years is almost impossible to put into 1K to 2K words. That all depends though. So See you guys later! And keep on being Awesome! ;)


	11. Special Chapter: Renegade Vs Beerus

_**Dragon Ball Ultimate Mission X Special!:**_

 _ **The Battle To Decide the Next God of Destruction!**_

 _After Renegade returned from his unexpected trip to the fifth dimension he returned along with Bardock, The Father of Son Goku, one of Renegade's old mentors the Frost Demon headed to join Jay, a Friend of his who was training with Whis the God of Destruction Beerus' Mentor._

"Hey Jay!" Renegade shouted to his friend who was busy training with Whis and as he turned away from Whis, the angel dashed forward and he appeared in front of Jay and jabbed his hand into Jay's stomach causing the saiyan to drop out of his Super Saiyan Blue state and hit the ground shaking the entire planet. "Owch! That wasn't fair Whis! I had my back turned!" Jay shouted to the angel as he floated down smiling. "You need to keep your eyes on your opponent at all times Jay. You could end up being killed while in battle with a fearsome opponent. Now, how about I show you what happens when a opponent attacks you unexpectedly against Renegade." Whis said with a smile as Jay dusted himself off and he watched as Whis moved at Beyond God Speed and appeared behind the Frost Demon. "Wha-!" Renegade began to say as he saw Whis appear behind him forcing him to go Golden and block the strike causing the ground to shatter underneath his feet. "If I hadn't seen you that would've been a lot worse." Renegade said as Whis leaped back with a laugh. "I am surprised at your power Renegade. You seem to have clocked in some good training." Whis said as Beerus walked towards Renegade and stared at him.

"It seems you have become even stronger Renegade. You want to go and try to aim for the spot as the next God of Destruction? All you have to do is beat me in one on one combat I have been training a bit myself though." Beerus said with a grin as the Frost Demon thought over the offer before coming to a conclusion but before he gave a final answer he asked a single question, "Do I get to become Immortal?" He asked which made Jay laugh like maniac before stopping. "You really are Frieza's Grandson. It always about immortality with you guys." Jay said to Renegade who chuckled at it. "My Grandfather, always told me about his defeat on Namek. He thought of as a lesson and that is defeat your opponent the first chance you get. Don't let them powerup at all. Also, Lord Beerus I'll gladly take you up on your offer." Renegade said as he leaped back and got in a fighting pose. "Wait a minute you two. How about I send you both to another location first. We don't need the planet being destroyed now do we?" Whis said as he tapped the ground with his staff and he sent Renegade, Jay, and Beerus to an Unknown Planet.

As they appeared, Jay looked around as he floated down to the ground along with Renegade and Beerus. "Wherever Whis, teleported us. It seems he wanted me to make sure you guys didn't get too intense." Jay said as he walked backwards and as Renegade stared down Beerus he powered up into his Final Form shaking the planet as Beerus powered up as well.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" Jay said and as soon as he did Renegade and Beerus went at it their powers clashing as they struck each other at Godlike Speeds, which Jay couldn't follow entirely. He could see some strikes here and there but nothing more but as he powered into his Super Saiyan Blue form, Renegade and Beerus dashed past each other their clash cracking the ground underneath. "Heh. You seem to be just getting started like me." Beerus said, as he readied himself for the next wave of attacks. "You caught onto that very fast. I am slightly impressed." Renegade said as he dashed forward at Beerus pulling his foot back. " _He isn't moving like he did when we first fought."_ Beerus thought as he looked at the Frost Demon's incoming strike.

 **Flashback**

" **TAKE THIS!" Renegade said as he appeared behind Beerus and threw a punch at the GoD who easily dodge it and grabbed the attacker by his tail and spun him around throwing him into a mountain. Beerus then followed up with, "Try harder next time. You may land a blow against me."**

 **End of Flashback**

Renegade teleported above Beerus and brought his foot down at godly speeds striking him in the back of the forehead. Beerus as he hit the ground face first now enraged put his hand out and aimed at Renegade unleashing a fury of KI Blasts at him. "KAIOKEN!" Renegade shouted as he went Kaioken on top of his Final Form and began striking the KI Blasts away and as his fist connected with one a massive explosion occurred as Beerus dashed into the smoke grabbing Renegade by his tail and flying him at full speed down to the ground slamming Renegade down sending him throughout the planet bursting through it on the other side. "Let's see you try that again!" Renegade said as he lapped the planet as he struck Beerus across the face sending him flying into a mountain. "KA-ME-HA-ME…" Renegade started as he charged the almighty KI Blast as Beerus stepped out and he saw the blast being formed and with a shout Renegade released the blast, "HA!" the blue wave of energy flying straight at Beerus at record breaking speeds wh narrowly dodged it. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Renegade shouted as he appeared in front of Beerus and released another blast at point blank range.

As Renegade landed as a few moments passed without any signs of Beerus until…

"DID YOU THINK I WAS DEFEATED?!" Beerus shouted as he bursted out of the ground and struck Renegade across the the face followed up with multiple strikes to the stomach finishing off the strike with a kick which sent Renegade flying to another planet. "Now let's see how much you can handle _now_." Beerus said as he dashed forward past Jay who watched as the two beings prepared to continue their battle. Jay put two fingers to his forehead and teleported over to Renegade who picked himself up from the impact.

"Damn. I didn't expect Beerus to be able to strike me that hard. Guess I better go Golden before he gets here." Renegade said as he powered up into his Golden Form and he prepared to dash off the planet as soon as Beerus got in sight. Jay stared at his friend, knowing that this battle. _This_ battle will be life changing and he through some words of encouragement Renegade's way, "Renegade. Don't let his Status overtake you. You are the Defender of the Universe. You are the _strongest_ Time Patroller. You got this. Also, You still have Golden Kaioken up your sleeve. Don't forget that." Jay said to Renegade who nodded and focused on Beerus who was finally in sight. "Wish me luck." Renegade said as he took off at full speed parting the clouds as he went into battle once more.

As Renegade and Beerus began to battle in space they struck each other across the face followed up with a headbutt followed with a barrage of punches and kicks back in forth. "I still am not even using 100% of my power yet!" Renegade said as he kicked Beerus towards another planet. "Now then! Let's see how much power you can keep up with?!" Beerus shouted as he powered up once more his skin now glowing a bright purple along with his aura. " _Crap! My body won't be able to handle this much but… I have no choice. I want to win this battle. No, I NEED to win this battle!"_ Renegade then stopped his charge and stared at Beerus who stopped as well. "You seem to want my Full Power. I won't be able to handle this form for more than eight minutes. Let's see if you can beat _this_! KAIOKEN X20!" Renegade shouted as he powered up into Kaioken X20 on top of his Golden Form immersing him in a Golden aura which was topped by a massive red aura.

" _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Renegade shouted as he took of at **Beyond** God speed as Beerus flew at him and as they pulled their fists back they charged two KI Energy Waves and as they came close they Unleashed them on each other resulting in a explosion and as Jay watched he felt something he had never felt from Renegade… A Different KI. Not like his Golden Kaioken Form… Something Sinister… and Deadly. "That power…" Jay said to no one as he saw Renegade burst out of the smoke from the explosion still with his Golden Kaioken form. "TATATATATATATTATATATTATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATTAA!" Renegade shouted as he smashed Beerus with multiple strikes from his fists drawing large amounts upon layers of blood from the Deity as his aura became larger by the minute as he smashed Beerus into the ground. "NOW THIS WILL FINISH IT! X100 GAMMA BURST…" Renegade began as he put all of his power into his two hands and Beerus looked in shock as he chrged his own KI Blast a Purple and Black one and he molded it into his hands and stared at Renegade.

" _ **HAKAI!"**_

" _ **FLASHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The Two Beings shouted as Renegade released a massive purple blast which was wrapped with Yellow and Red Spirals and Beerus fired a Hakai KI Wave and as the attacks clashed the two warriors pumped out all of their strength into their KI Waves. " _THIS IT BEERUS! ALL OF MY STRENGTH!"_ Renegade shouted as he was wrapped in a Pink and White Aura as he fired an even larger blast on top of the Gamma Burst Flash over taking Beerus' Blast wrapping the deity in a massive KI Wave Burst resulting in an Explosion which could be seen from Zen-Oh's Palace.

" _Have I Been… Defeated? And by one of Frieza's Race no less. Heh. Guess that is what I get for underestimating his bloodline."_ Beerus thought to himself as he floated in space. Bloody and Beaten.

 _Hours Later…_

Jay arrived at Beerus' Place carrying the unconscious body-destroyed Renegade and the unconscious Bloody Beerus laying them down on the ground. "So? Who won?" Whis asked and Jay stared at the Deity and his friend before answering, "Renegade put all of his power into one final blast and defeated Beerus." Jay told Whis who smiled as he picked up Beerus. "I will inform my father. Thanks for the Help, Jay. Your Presence will be noted as well. If Beerus remains the God of Destruction or Renegade takes his place will be decided by him Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest." Whis said as he picked up Beerus and healed Renegade. "Have fun in the Demon Realm." Whis said as he teleported away carrying his staff with him.


	12. UMX11 Teaser

" _So… You Give up yet Jay?"_ Renegade Black said to the Saiyan as he laughed maniacally as he Death Beamed Jay to the ground back into his Base Form. " _I'll give up the day my Saiyan Pride is shattered. I should warn you though…"_ Jay stood up transforming into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form once more. " _Only one of us is leaving here alive."_

 **Elsewhere…**

" _ShunShun. HaruHaru. Haven't see you two since the incident at the Academy Two Years Ago."_ Renegade said as he Transformed into his Golden Form and got in a fighting position. " _Uh, Renegade. Who are these um… Female Majin? They look kind of menacing."_ Toyo said to the Frost Demon beside him as he Transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and dashed at HaruHaru.

A/N: So… Next Chapter is Planned to be released at some point. However, I will be re-uploading the Complete Renegade Vs Jay Fight (Re-Typed) in a few hours so be ready for that. Until, then See Ya'll Later.


	13. Extreme Super Frost Majin Malice!

Chapter 11 - Extreme Super Frost Majin Malice!

 _ **Opening Theme - Limitbreak X Survivor**_

Renegade watched the two Majins come closer towards him and Toyo who flew forward and began attacking ShunShun as a Super Saiyan Three. As the Majin attacked the Frost Demon, Renegade smiled as he using his tail smacked HaruHaru through a few rocks. "Oof. I expected you to get stronger Haru. Guess not." Renegade said as he flew towards ShunShun pulling his fist back and as ShunShun looked to face him she was sent back from the punch square to the face.

"Toyo. Go battle HaruHaru. Okay buddy? I'll handle this one." Renegade with a smirk, as Toyo walked away from his friend before flying towards HaruHaru.

Renegade and ShunShun stared at each other intently before dashing at each other and entering a clash of punches and kicks with each strike the two powered up before ShunShun wrapped her Majin arm around Renegade and punched him in the stomach and face repeatedly. "OKAY! THAT IS A ENOUGH!" Renegade shouted as he powered up into his Golden Form sending ShunShun back a bit. "Wow? Only my Golden Form? I haven't even used my True Power yet!" Renegade said as he prepared a Destructo-Disc. ShunShun stood up and with a smile, "That makes me happy. Cause neither have I!" She said as she powered up a purple and black aura surrounded her. ShunShun then with a smirk flew past Renegade at Godlike Speeds and kicked him in the back sending him into some rubble.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

As Jay attacked Renegade Black in his Super Saiyan 2 Form he threw a kick forward only for the Villainous Frost Demon to grab his leg and slam him to the ground with it. "It seems our game has come to an end Jay. Trust Me, I enjoyed this far more than you did." Renegade Black said he picked the downed saiyan up by the neck with his tail and started striking him in the stomach before dropping Jay through the ground. "NO ! !" Renegade Black shouted as he leaped into the air and fired multiple Death Beams down upon Jay impaling the Saiyan.

As the smoke cleared a bloody Jay stood up. "I'll give up… when **I** say so." Jay said as he powered into a Super Saiyan God his hair blazing red and his aura a flaming red. "Jeez. Even Vegeta wasn't this intent on beating me." Renegade Black said as got a serious look on his face and Jay got in Vegeta's Saiyan Saga Pose. "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jay shouted as he powered up and fired a Super Galick Gun at Renegade Black who backhanded the attack away and he walked towards Jay charging a KI Wave. "DIE!" Jay shouted once again firing multiple KI Blast at the villain's direction and as Renegade Black effortlessly dodged the strikes he slammed his foot into Jay's stomach.

 **(Renegade Black's Theme - For the Damaged Coda)**

Renegade Black with a smirk started firing Death Beam, After Death Beam at Jay impaling him once more and then he started choking Jay with his tail while beating his stomach repeatedly while shouting die as he with one final punch went through Jay's stomach causing the Saiyan's eyes to widen as he slowly died while the face of his Best Friend stared back at him laughing manically covered in _his_ blood.

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Renegade felt Jay's KI Lower before disappearing completely. He realized it. Jay had died. Somebody or Something killed Jay. Despair filled Renegade as he stopped mid-way at his strike against ShunShun to have the Female Majin's foot kick him through a few mountains pass HaruHaru and Toyo who had begun fighting.

"R-RENEGADE!" Toyo powered into his Gray Haired, Pure Super Saiyan God Form and was about to dash to Renegade only for ShunShun to punch him square in the face knocking him to the ground and the Majin Sisters lined up next to Toyo.

They began their assault by dashing past Toyo and ShunShun began striking Toyo in the stomach before kicking him into the air into HaruHaru who slammed her foot into Toyo causing the Saiyan to cough blood. "KAIOKEN x20!" ShunShun and HaruHaru shouted as they released a Double Majin Kamehameha at Toyo who dodged the two blasts narrowly.

" _Shit. They are just like the Androids, Goku Black and Zamasu. They fight as a single unit to beat their opponent and without Renegade they will eventually overpower m-"_

 ** _Rumble..._**

Toyo looked around as the ground began to shake and he felt a massive KI Spark up from out of nowhere.

 **(Theme -** _ **Theater D Instrumental)**_

 _The ground began to shake as a monstrous KI erupted from Renegade's direction. The ground split and lightning struck as a being stepped out of it covered in a Bright Pink and Black aura. This was the being that defeated Beerus. The Being known as, "Renegade."_

Renegade stared down HaruHaru, ShunShun, and Toyo in what appeared his Final Form. He leaped out from the crater he was in and stepped towards the Saiyan and Two Majins before bursting forward in a coat of light and as he reappeared he struck HaruHaru in the stomach with his knee before leaping back and dashing back towards her high kicking her into the lava pouring out of a Volcano killing her instantaneously. He then stared down ShunShun before he stepped towards her lightning striking all around him.

" _H-He is like a Super Saiyan!"_ Toyo thought to himself as Renegade reached ShunShun.

Renegade stared her down and as she turned to run Toyo landed in front of her she turned to face Renegade who lifted his hand to her face and a purple aura surrounded it before Renegade lowered his hand to her stomach. "Sleep." Renegade said as he struck ShunShun in the stomach and she fell to the ground unconscious. "Leave her be Toyo. She will be needed again soon."

Renegade then disappeared once more leaving Toyo alone as a being with white hair appeared behind him.

 **A Few Moments Later…**

As Renegade Black walked away from Jay's Body a sudden burst of light kicked him in the stomach."T-The Hell?!" Renegade Black said as he was suddenly forced against a mountain a hand to his throat and black and yellow eyes staring him down.

" _ **You."**_ Renegade breathed as he tightened his grip on Renegade Black.

"This is… Quite the Twist! Your Majin Power Woke. Guess we are on equal level now." Renegade Black said as he put two fingers to his head and before Renegade could react teleported away with Instant Transmission. "DAMN IT!" Renegade shouted as he crushed the ground before he felt a familiar KI near Toyo.

 _ **Earlier**_ …

As Beat battled Timebreaker Vegeta he struck the "Masked Saiyan" to the ground as he in one final push went Super Saiyan God and dashed to the ground stomping on Vegeta knocking him unconscious.

"Okay then. Now that Vegeta is dealt with we can be on our way." Cell said as he flew past the downed Vegeta with Vanna following. Vegeta then stood up once more and in one final attempt he dashed at Beat who was flying next to Vanna.

"Can't just stand down can ya Vegeta?" Vanna said as she went Super Saiyan 3 and Unleashed a Massive Energy Wave eradicating Vegeta on the spot.

Cell smirked as Vanna powered down. "Well there goes a Vegeta of another Universe." He said as he flew away from Vanna and Beat.

 _ **Back with Toyo…**_

"M-Mira?!" Toyo said as the Demon Earthling stared as he floated above Toyo and the downed ShunShun before creating a Red KI Blast befire firing it at Toyo and ShunShun.

" _OH COME ON!"_ Toyo said as he Teleported out of the way of the Blasts Range as it explodes.

" _Hmmm… I better test his Power before Renegade gets back…"_ Toyo said as he powered up into **Saiyan Beyond God** Form and fired a Super Kamehameha at Mira.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Energy Wave was suddenly stopped by Mira who caught it with one hand and destroyed it causing smoke to cover his entire body.

Toyo then as a Super Saiyan dashed forward at Mira and began striking Mira from all sides as he spins and kicks Mira directly in the face however, the Demon Earthling stared down at Toyo unphased by any of the attacks. " _So, Super Saiyan won't be enough either…"_ Toyo thought as he went Super Saiyan 3 and dashed at Mira and as he got close threw a punch at him at full strength.

"That is enough. I will wait for Renegade instead." Mira said as he grabbed Toyo's wrist and kneed the Saiyan in the stomach before blasting him into the crater Renegade was in increasing the size of it.

Toyo then Powered into a Pure Super Saiyan God before he Stacked Kaioken ×20 on top of it and dashed forward at Mira and started punching him repeatedly to no avail as the Demon Earthling merely blocked each strike with his palm before Toyo leaped back still in his Transformation.

"You have wasted enough of my time. Saiyan." Mira said as he collected all of his power into a Single Serious Blast and as Toyo charged a Galick Gun and as the two stared each other down as a rock in the distance fell and hit the ground, the two warriors unleashed their blasts and as they clashed causing a crater to form underneath the pressure the two blasts destroying everything around them. " _Come on… I can do it… If I believe… If I try… I can… overcome… ALL MY LIMITS!"_ Toyo thought to himself as he released all of his power into the blast and he pushed Mira's blast back and as he fired it back Mira's eyes widened as he was absorbed by Toyo's blast sending him flying.

"I did it. I-I won… I beat him." Toyo said but then he felt a burst of KI send him back a bit and Toyo slams into a boulder behind him as Mira stepped out. Unscatched. Toyo stared in shock as a massive KI slammed into the ground shaking the entire Demon Realm. There stood, Renegade in his Golden Kaioken form. "

"Sorry I'm late fellas. How about I mop the floor with you to make up for it." Renegade said with a smirk as him and Mira stared each other down before Renegade went into his Golden Kaioken times Ten form and he flew at Mira and as the two warriors clashed their Power shot off around the Demon Realm as they fought on relatively equal terms.

"How about this!" Renegade then with a Saiyan-Like Roar went Golden Kaioken times Twenty. He then with a smile prepared a Full Power Super Kamehameha and as Mira stared at it, Renegade then in one go fired the blast off and as it made contact Renegade smirked as it struck Mira.

 _ **BOOM ! !**_

There was a massive crater where Mira was. Renegade smiled as he put his hands down. Then out of nowhere Mira dashed through the smoke from the explosion and as he came closer Renegade's eyes widened. He was fast. _Too Fast_. Renegade and Toyo thought as Mira smacked Renegade away before he gutted Renegade in the stomach and he gripped Renegade's Neck.

"Your Energy isn't that of a Godly Deity. However, it will still be of used to me." Mira said as he gripped Renegade's neck and he began to take all of Renegade's Energy and a shocked Toyo realizing what was happening dashed at Mira who merely created a KI Wave and he unleashed it upon Toyo who looked in shock as he put up his guard as he was forced through a large mountain and as he tried to push it back Mira simply ignited the blast and Toyo looked in shock as the massive explosion that followed sent him flying right back in front of Mira who stepped on the Young Saiyan's head.

" _H-Holy shit… We're screwed."_ Renegade thought as Mira resumed absorbing his energy and as Renegade realized him and Jay's backup plan in case of the enemy overwhelmed them and he then struck Mira in the face with his foot and he grabbed Toyo where he flew away from Mira who growled as he gave chase to the two.

 **Elsewhere…**

"Toyo. TOYO!" Renegade shouted as the Saiyan woke up from his unconsciousness. He then stared at Renegade who informed him of their predicament. Toyo stood up as he took out two bracelets from his bag.

"These… Are EX Fusion Bracelets. They give us the boost of the Metamoran Fusion Times Two and they are permanent until we take off the bracelet." Toyo explained to Renegade. The two stared at each other before Renegade clamped on the bracelet and so did Toyo. The two then walked out of their hiding place and as they stood next to each other as Mira appeared in his "Super Mira" Form with Towa right next to him. The two began to do the Fusion Dance. Then their fingers touched a bright light formed around them.

"Mira… This Power… It is… Unbelievable…" Towa said with a gasp as a beacon bursted from out of the ground as a being stepped out. He was… A Saiyan alright. He stepped out wearing Renegade's Turtle Hermit Boots (Goku's Boots with Red Stripes), Toyo's Leggings (What Xeno Goku from _Super Dragon Ball Heroes_ ), He had Renegade's Saiyan Gloves (What Vegeta and Vegito wear on their hands), and he wore Toyo's Torso (What Beat wears in _Super Dragon Ball Heroes_ ). He had Black hair and Eyebrows but his eyes. That is what Mira was afraid of they were a Light Gray. Their Aura was that of a Super Saiyan's. The Facial Features were like that of a Saiyan. It was like a Frost Demon wasn't even in there. Then Mira and Towa felt it. The KI. It was that of a Frost Demons. The KI was…. Renegade's. The Fusion took Toyo as the base and Renegade's KI deep inside himself. He then stared at Mira who landed across from him.

"Now then. How about I show the Superpower of the Ultimate Time Patroller." The being said as he floated into the air. "The Time Patroller known as…"

" _TOGADE!"_ The Being shouted as his KI Exploded shaking the entirety of Universe 7 as he powered up to battle his opponent.

 **The End of Ultimate Mission X Chapter 11! Come back for the Explosive Clash between Togade and Super Mira!**

 _Next Week Title:_ _ **The Super Time Patroller's Might! Go Forth, Fused Warrior!**_

 **A/N:** _Sorry this Chapter took so long. It was mainly me debating on the design, School, and etc. Which kept me from getting this Chapter out Weeks ago. So to makeup for it, I will dedicate all of Ultimate Mission X 12 to Togade and Super Mira's Battle! If the Chapter manages to not be as long as usual sorry then. Anyways, Prepare for the Super Time Patroller's Clash! Also, After UMX12 not sure how long the next break will be. Anyways, RoseAuthor, Out!_


	14. If Renegade had Ultra Instinct, One-Shot

UMX Short:

[If Renegade Had Ultra Instinct]

 _(Theme: Goku VS Jiren Theme; Ultimate Battle by Zenta)_

 ** _During the Supreme Kai of Time's Tournament to show who is the Mightiest Warrior in Conton, Renegade showed off his new technique, Ultra Instinct and he Began to Square off against, Jay, Toyo, Frieza, and a Saiyan named "Genki"_**

Jay powered up into his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state and dashed at Renegade from behind only to be kneed in the gut by his opponent and tossed aside. Genki powered up into a Super Saiyan Two and he began throwing punches at Renegade who merely dodged them at insane speeds.

"Your Fight is Over Mr. Tanaka." Renegade said as punched Genki square in the stomach followed up with a kick square to the side of his face sending him through a wall.

 _"DAMMIT!! HE IS TOO FAST!!"_ Toyo said as he couldn't even keep up with Renegade's Speed as the Frost Demon turned to face him. Toyo charged up two KI Blasts in his hand and he began firing off multiple ones at Renegade who backhanded them away and as Renegade loomed closer Toyo leaped back going Pure Super Saiyan God and firing a 10 Kamehameha which Renegade leaped past Toyo immersed in a white light kicking Toyo square in the forehead forcing him to do a air backflip onto the ground causing him to land back in his Base Form. Renegade landed on the wall and saw Frieza in his Golden Form staring back at him a Blast Charged.

"DIEE!!" Frieza fired the blast at his Grandson and Renegade watched the Blast Impact causing a massive explosion. "Serves you right Grandson for thinking even with that Ultra Instinct, you could best ME!"

Then a Green KI Blast erupted from the smoke and Frieza watched in horror as he was blasted off the stage into the water below.

Chrona waited a few moments as Renegade stood there. Jay, Genki, Toyo, and Frieza were all Defeated in seconds.

"RENEGADE IS OUR WINNER!!" Chrona shoued to the Crowd of Time Patrollers who started clapping and cheering as Renegade Powered down out of UI.

 _A/N:_ _Sorry for not Releasing Togade VS Mira as I planned to. I plan to drop it SOMETIME this Week. It will end the Mark of Season 1 hence why it is taking so long to drop. Also this is a one shot. However, Renegade will eventually get Ultra Instinct but not through Training. So here is a Preview for the Second Arc of UMX2_

 _"His Power… Is this what a True Being who has surpassed the Gods power feels like?!" Renegade thought to himself as Jiren walked towards him. The Time Patroller and Pride Trooper squared up. One on One. Nobody to Hold them Back._


	15. The Ultimate Clash!

Chapter 12: _The Super Time Patroller's Might! Go Forth, Fused Warrior!_

 _ **(Opening Theme: Tsuki No Ookisa)**_

Togade stared down Mira who had sweat dripping down his face as Togade landed after his massive power up still in the "Saiyan Beyond God" Form and as he smirked Mira stared him down before Towa landed next to him.

"Mira. His power… It is Beyond Yours… Greatly. You may need to transform into _that_ form." Towa said and Mira looked at her before saying, "No. I need to see how big the gap is to determine my footing." Mira said as he was wrapped in a Red KI and he dashed at Togade and he began attacking the Warrior head on.

" _WHY ISN'T HE MOVING?!"_ Mira shouted as Togade merely stood there. A wall of KI protecting him and as he stood there he had his eyes closed. Then, in a Burst of KI and Speed, Togade punched Mira square in the face and then he roundhouse kicked Mira sending him flying through the air. Then the Saiyan then dashed forward appearing underneath Mira which he followed up with by kicked the Demon Earthling into the air followed up with a elbow to the stomach sending him flying to the ground below with a massive crash.

"Wow. You are pretty weak. I find it hard to believe you were giving the people who fused into me such a hard time. I probably could destroy with _one_ finger." Togade said as he picked Mira up by the foot before throwing him into a mountain. "Now then. I am off to get the Supreme Kai of Time. See ya." Togade then powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and blitzed away from Mira leaving him there.

 _Elsewhere…_

Perfect Cell watched as a being wrapped in a yellow aura dashed past him, Beat, & Vanna. He watched as the being flew at Godlike Speeds as he headed towards the Time Breaker HQ. He stood there before saying to Beat & Note,

"Renegade and Toyo have fused into a Single being…" Causing the two other Saiyans to look in shock at the Fusion of their two friends godlike speeds.

Cell then felt a KI coming towards the trio and as Mira finally came into Cell's site. The Perfect Being smirked, as he powered up Super Kamehameha and Mira froze. He knew for a fact that if Cell hit him with that blast. He would with a doubt. _Die_. Cell then with a mighty roar fired a blast… AT VANNA AND BEAT?! The Two Saiyans watched in Horror as Cell blasted them sending them flying knocking them into unconsciousness. The Bio-Android then with a Smile looked at Mira  & he began walking towards him. A Plan ready to be set in motion was about to begin.

Elsewhere…

Togade blasted through the wall as he entered the prison. He walked through and saw them all. There were so many… Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Vegito, Beerus, Krillin, Perfect Cell, however one made Togade stop…

"Who are you…" Togade said as he looked into the cell where a being surrounded in a yellow-Super Saiyan Blue like aura laid there, cracked open his eyes and spoke to Togade.

"I am Gorus… A EX-Fusion of Son Goku & Beerus, the God of Destruction. Those two Demons beat and killed us all with their army. Vegeta… Goten… Trunks… Bulma… All of them.. Gone. In a last ditch effort Goku & Beerus fused. However… That Mira fellow… He had a form… A Form beyond that of even Ultra Instinct.." Togade flinched at this. Beyond Ultra Instinct?! He heard of what had happened to Goku when he obtained that form through Chrona… Togade looked back at Gorus who returned to meditating but not before saying…

"I sense a even deeper power in you Renegade & Toyo's Fusion. Maybe… Just maybe you can achieve Ultra Instinct…" Gorus then returned to his meditation.

"Heh. Must've read our mind during the story… Don't worry though… I will without a doubt free you after my mission has been completed." Togade made a fist to Gorus and as he left he could without a doubt tell, Gorus was Happy. Togade then reached Chrona's Cell.

"Uh who are you… You don't look to familiar…" Chrona said as she stared at Togade who reverted back to his Base, Black Hair form.

"It is me! Togade! A Fusion between Renegade & Toyo!" Togade said with a smirk as he looked at Chrona who stared at the two.

"That fusion might be a little unbalanced… Anywho can you guys get me out of here?!" Chrona said as she pointed at the doors and Togade leaped back before dashing at the bar and striking it with a single punch knocking it down. He then put the small Kai on his back and he powered up before dashing down the halls towards Gorus' Cell. He watched as he with a smirk ripped the cells' bars off . Togade thought to himself why the doors were so hard to for them to unlock. He then thought about how Towa may have done some magic or science or whatever she does to keep them locked in. After a Few Hours, Togade opened the last cell, releasing all of the people being held captive. They all left through Portals opened by the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Okay then. Come on Ms. Chrona, we have to head on over to Vanna and Beat to recover them before leaving." Togade said as he lifted Chrona who hesitantly agreed in his arms bridal style before going Super Saiyan and dashing towards their faint power levels. Then as he got closer he someone waiting there. He landed in front of Mira. He looked like a Super Saiyan 4.

" _This has to be the form beyond Ultra Instinct… Okay I best play this safe though… Go Super Saiyan 2 to see what exactly I am dealing with…"_ Togade thought to himself as he landed across from Mira who had taken his Final Form. Togade put Chrona down as he stared at Mira.

"Now… I am not so weak anymore…" Mira said as he began to release his power and the wind from the burst sent Togade back who guarded himself and the Supreme Kai of Time from it. He watched as Mira stopped powering up and he smiled creating a black and red blast.

"Wow! Your power is so intense it gets me excited!" Togade said as he powered into a Super Saiyan 2. His Power now One Hundred Times it's original amount, Togade smirked as him and Mira prepared to battle.

"Ms. Chrona. Please go help those two." Togade said as he dashed at Mira who fired off his blast.

"Okay! Here it Goes!" Togade then knocked the blast away and he threw a punch at Mira who blocked. Togade then began jabbing at Mira, Vegito-Style before appearing behind him and throwing a flying kick from behind at his head to which Mira ducked and fired a blast into Togade's back sending him back. Togade then powered up into a Super Saiyan 3 and charged a attack.

"Super…. Galick… GUN!" Togade released the blast at full strength and Mira watched as he put his hand out holding off the blast with one hand and Togade then with all of his Power forced the blast to explode over Mira who had lost his arm through the explosion screamed in pain before he stopped and he with a mighty scream regrew his arm and Togade watched in shock as Mira's arm came out of what was left of the old one.

"You are going to have to do a bit more than that if you want to erase me." Mira said as he then powered up some more and dashed at Togade who stood there slowly catching was gutted in the stomach by Mira losing blood before getting kicked in the side sending him flying into a mountain. "You aren't even on _my_ level in that form. I'll just destroy you now." Mira then created a blast and he then released it at full strength at Togade who hadn't moved from the rocks and as the blast hit, the explosion following shook the entire Demon Realm.

"Too easy. Now come here Supreme Kai, allow me to get you back to your-" Mira started but then the Entire Demon Realm, No the entire Universe began to shake even more, then a white light exploded from Togade's vicinity and Mira watched before smiling as Togade ripped through the light he was in and as he walked out, his hair was different.

"Oh yes. I always knew my opponent would be… _this_ powerful." Mira said with a smile.

Togade, now donning a blue aura and blue hair. His power was so large even Beerus could feel it from his planet. Togade walked towards him a serious look on his face.

Togade stared at Mira before with a mighty shout he yelled at the top of his lungs, "BWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Togade powered up even more now he sported a Golden Aura on top of his blue one. "This… This is… Golden… Super Saiyan Blue!" He shouted as he powered up before dashing at Mira, who was still in shock and struck in the face followed up with a fist to chin and then finally a kick into the stomach which sent Mira flying back before Togade appeared once more above him and he did a front flip which lead into a kick into the ground which left Mira in a crater.

"How is that for, ' _Your Level'_?" Togade said as Mira picked himself up before looking back all his wounds healed up. The Demon Earthling then smiled.

"You probably don't understand but… My body constantly heals from all damage, seconds after it happens. This is thanks to your 'comrade' Cell, allowing me to absorb him to reach this form. You will have to have a attack that can erase all my cells at once to defeat me AND NO ATTACK IN THE UNIVERSE LIKE THAT EXISTS! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Mira shouted and as Togade got back in his battle pose and he wondered, how much power _would_ he need to pull off a attack of that power. He knew for a fact that he was above Mira with _Golden Super Saiyan Blue_ , so how could he defeat a threat of this level… Then he figured it out. He would have to ascend beyond all of his limits. However, even with Renegade's Cells constantly regenerating his Stamina and Body, to pull of a technique like that on top of his current Transformation would surely rip his body to shreds. He would have to risk it though.

"ALRIGHT! THEN I WILL JUST GO AT FULL POWER!" Togade then shouted once more letting out a massive Saiyan Roar before he stood there back in his Base Form.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Togade shouted as he powered up once more, entering his Golden Super Saiyan Blue form as the Kaioken aura creeped over the already massive aura destroying the ground around him and everything exploding around him, Togade finally reached his Strongest Form, _**Golden Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20**_ and with this form Togade prepared his attack.

"TAKE THIS!" Togade launched off at speeds unbelievable that even Beerus & Whis who were watching from a distance could barely keep up with. Togade began throwing punches left & right at Mira sending the villain back before doing a backflip-kick and leaping back. Togade then powered up even more and then he could feel it happening the, EX Bracelets slowly overloading.

" _ **SUPER FINAL KAMEHAMEHA ! !"**_ Togade shouted as he released the blast at full power and the blast wrapped around Mira before it destroyed him completely, causing the blast to be sent into the far reaches of space. Togade dropped his guard and as the EX Fusion Bracelet overloaded from the amount of power it stopped forcing Togade to lose his form. Now back to their own bodies Renegade gave Toyo a thumbs up and Toyo returned it a thumbs' up of his own before the two blacked out from the over exhaustion.

End.

(Ending Theme: _**Yume Sekai, Tomatsu Haruka, Sword Art Online ED1)**_

 _ **A/N: Wow! I ACTUALLY FINISHED UMX SEASON 1! Don't worry though Season 2 will be Starting in 2018 but until then I have A Few Extra Chapters ready, the Epilouge/After Story, and the "One Punch Renegade" Story Arc to Name a Few. So until then, This is the End of UMX Season 1. See you guys!**_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Opening Theme: Savior of Song)

 _ **Conton City…**_

As Renegade woke from his Slumber he looked around a bit before noticing he was in a Hospital with his a familiar Orange GI right next to him.

"Wait… THAT'S MASTER GOKU'S GI!" Renegade said in excitement as he leaped off his bed and he put it on. The GI read "Turtle Hermit" on it and as Renegade strapped on his Boots and his Arm Bands he began walking out of the Hospital, and as he emerged from the doors he saw that it wasn't the Conton City he was used to. This place had Skyscrapers, Restaurants, and Actual Homes for all the Races. Besides, that everything else looked the same. He quickly powered up and took off into flight.

 **A Few Moments Later…**

Renegade landed next to Toyo & Vanna, who looked in shock at Renegade who was in his Master's GI. "Hey guys! What have I missed, also how long have I been asleep?" Renegade asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, Renegade you have been out for the last 6 Months. In that time, we were building up Conton City and making it impossible for anyone that isn't a Time Patroller or a "Xeno-Warrior" can enter." Vanna explained to Renegade who listened to Vanna confused before Toyo added in,

"The Xeno-Warriors are a Elite Force of Time Patroller that was formed a Two Months ago, They deal with threats higher than Time Patrollers, and each of them are as Strong as _YOU_! The Xeno-Warriors are, _Son Goku_ , _Vegeta_ , _Trunks_ , and finally, _Beat, Note,_ and, _Jay_!" Toyo said to Renegade who just stood there dumbfounded.

"So there is no need for me to be around?" Renegade asked Toyo who hesitated before nodding "yes."

"Ah! Then I guess I will go back Home then. It has been Two Years since I have seen my Grandfather or my Dad." Renegade said to Vanna & Toyo who stood there staring at him.

"So what you are saying is… That you are resigning from the Time Patrol?" Vanna said to Renegade who nodded "yes" to her.

"Whelp I am off to see Ms. Chrona, See ya!" Renegade then put Two Fingers to his forehead before Instant Transmissioning away, leaving them there.

 **In the Time Nest…**

As Renegade appeared before the five people there he smiled as he saw Jay.

"Wow Jay. Last time I saw you, well you were basically dead. Sure hope I never have to go through that." Renegade said before looking over at Goku & Vegeta.

"Wow! I can tell just from the way you two look, you guys are Strong! I hope I can battle you two at one point." Renegade said to Goku & Vegeta, the latter of which smiled before saying,

"Trust me on this Renegade. I _will_ surpass You, Jay, and Kakarot. You all will bow before me, The _**KING**_ of all Saiyans." Vegeta said to Renegade who merely smiled back.

"So… Renegade how have you been?" Trunks asked Renegade who turned his attention to him before answering,

"Good. Kinda Rusty around the Edges but whatever." Renegade said which made the four saiyans surrounding him laugh.

"Well Ms. Chrona, I would like to Thank You for everything you have done for me in the last two years. Without you or the rest of the Time Patrol for pushing me Beyond my Limits. So I would like to inform you that I wish to leave the Time Patrol." Renegade said to Chrona who had tears in her eyes.

"Well if that is what you wish… I will miss you, we all will." Chrona said as she began the process of sending Renegade to his Home Timeline.

"Ah Wait!" Goku said stopping Chrona completely. "I wanted to request before he leaves, I want to Battle Renegade!" Goku asked Chrona & the Frost Demon who merely stared at him before smirking.

"Fine. One Last Battle never Hurt anyone." Renegade said to Goku who smiled in excitement.

 _ **Two Hours Later… At the "Conton Arena"**_

As Renegade and Goku faced off against each other with all of Conton City watching, even Frieza, Cooler, & Bardock were watching from a distance as Renegade and Goku prepared to start their "Ultimate Battle."

 _(Ultimate Battle by Akira Kushida; Goku VS Jiren)_

"HAAAAA!" Renegade shouted before he powered up and dashed at Goku and as the warriors arms clashed, they began a delightful exchange of punches and kicks, the two then punched each other in the face sending each other back.

"Come On! I AM JUST GETTING STARTED!" Goku shouted before he transformed into a Super Saiyan and with Renegade activating his Golden Form the two dashed back at each other striking each other repeatedly and they began battling each other before the two gutted each other in the stomach. "Wow! Even in 6 Months you still hit as Hard as Ever, That's My Student for Ya!" Goku said as he spun around to deliver a strike to Renegade's face sending Renegade to the ground.

"Heh! Of course! I've trained under you, Whis, and my own Grandfather and the fact you can still keep up with me is Amazing in itself!" Renegade said as he activated Kaioken and struck Goku in the face followed up with him smashing Goku in the back with his foot. "I am just begging for more of your Super Power!" Renegade said as he shot up into the air readying two KI Blasts in Hand.

"Heh! I had Whis teach me the 'Renegade Course' as he called it!" Goku said before going Super Saiyan 3 and creating two KI Blasts of his own in it. "Let's see if you remember _this_ one."

The Two then launched at each other and as the two came ever closer they put their arms forward mixing the two balls of KI together launching a massive blast at one another.

" _ **SUPER DRAGON TWIN FISTS!"**_ * The two shouted simultaneously and as the two blasts collided Renegade activated Golden Kaioken X20 on top of his First Form and he fired off the blasts causing a massive explosion sending the two back to the ground and as Goku stood up from the smoke he could feel… A Large KI… A KI Bigger than one he has ever faced before emerged from the smoke blasting it all away, Renegade now in his Final Form, smirked at Goku.

"Wow! I actually pushed you that far? Well in that case, how about I show you the _True_ Fourth Transformation of a Super Saiyan!" Goku then began to Power Up reaching new heights as his shirt bursted off and his Natural Black Hair began to elongate itself, and as it wrapped Goku in his Golden Covered KI, Goku let out a Saiyan Roar as he powered up into…

"Super Saiyan Four…" Renegade breathed as Goku's KI Bursted out of Control and it slashed everywhere and as Goku stopped transforming, Renegade smirked as he got in a Fighting Pose against Goku.

"Now… Fight me… With this Form…" Goku then dashed at Renegade who on his guard blocked the first punch from Goku who began attacking Renegade repeatedly his barrage of attacks not letting up at all until Renegade powered up his KI sending Goku back slightly until Renegade dashed forward and gutted Goku in the stomach causing him to cough some blood before Renegade kicked him in the chin sending him into the air before Renegade appeared above him and wrapped his tail around his foot and flew down at Top Speed before stopping midway to allow his tail to release Goku before slamming him into the ground.

"I thought you were stronger than this Master Goku." Renegade said as Goku picked himself up.

"Wow. I actually underestimated his power. Guess I'll have to… Go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!" Goku said as he was wrapped in a Blue KI as he reached Super Saiyan Blue his power increasing massively and as he emerged from the blue glow, his shirt ripped from his previous transformation he smiled as Renegade went into his Golden Form as well. The two warriors then charged at each other they both had their Stamina depleted and Rengade's Majin Cells only worked when he was Out of Stamina so it was coming back as fast as it usually would if he was fused with Toyo or Jay. The two pulled their fists back and began to put all of their KI into it.

" _ **DRAGONNNNNN FFFFFIIIIIISSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!"**_ The two shouted as they clashed with one another and as the two slid past each other the two stood in the exact same position until after a few seconds Goku passed out, unconscious from Renegade's attack.

Renegade looked down at his fallen Master and as he did, he powered down himself as his Stamina slowly came back to him.

The crowd roared with excitement as the match concluded and Renegade left the arena so did Vegeta, who was carrying the unconscious Goku.

(Closing Theme: Magenta)

End.

 _ **A/N: Whelp, There it is, Renegade's Last Battle in Conton City. Therefore, the End of UMXS1. Renegade will eventually return and so will everyone else. However until then, how about we have a quote on quote "Season 1.5" between this Season and the Next. Though, Renegade did win the match, him and Goku are equals. So, Season 1.5 may focus on "Renegade the Hero/One Punch Renegade" or maybe, "Renegade, The Assassin of Universe 7." Not both though. That is too many potentially conflicting plot points.**_


End file.
